


Having You Around

by Kravitz_ACW



Series: Modern AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, And for like, College AU, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kankuro is emotionally stunted but so are all the sand sibs, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Swapping Nudes, Trans Kiba, University AU, Worried Hinata, btw this gets dark for 1 chapter but then its better, does kiba have fleas, rated mature for feelings, the other ships are background ships, them being adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kravitz_ACW/pseuds/Kravitz_ACW
Summary: Kankuro and Kiba have been best friends for years, having gone to the same high school. They're in university now, along with their large group of friends.Kankuro has had feelings and questions for Kiba, as well as his own family issues that he's working on.Kiba had feelings and questions for Kankuro, with uncertainty of the future.





	1. Emotionally Stunted Man

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a rare pair that I've been in love with since I was like, 10. I've recently been inspired to start writing again, so I hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, the ages go like this  
> Kankuro - 22  
> Temari - 24  
> Gaara, Kiba & basically the majority of the characters - 21  
> Deidara - 26  
> Sasori - 32  
> Konan, Nagato & Yahiko - 29

Eating cereal at 4 in the morning should not have been something Kankuro was used too. But he was 22 and a fulltime university student, he had every damned right to be eating whatever he wanted. He was fully awake, since it was normal for him to wake up in the middle of the night at random. Scrolling through his phone on twitter, Kankuro ate in peaceful silence.

Usually Temari or Gaara would nag at him for using a Tupperware container as a bowl, claiming that it was too much and unfair to them. He bought his _own_ cereal and always replaced the milk! But they’d still get on his case, telling him it was unhealthy to eat so much sugary cereal.

Okay, so maybe he _was_ a bit tired. Looking down at his bowl he noticed the random shirt he had grabbed form the bottom of his drawer when he first woke up was the hentai face shirt he had gotten as a joke gift for Christmas.

Taking another bite of his cereal, Kankuro got a text notification from one of his groupchats. Ignoring it for now, Kankuro opened up instagram. Finishing up his cereal and ignoring several texts from the groupchat, he made his way to the sink to wash out his bowl.

His phone buzzed loudly against the table and Kankuro froze where he was, hoping it wasn’t too loud. A few seconds passed until Kankuro was sure that it didn’t wake up one of his siblings before he moved, swiping his phone and putting it in his pocket while he finished washing his dishes.

Pulling out his phone when he was done, Kankuro leant against the counter to check which groupchat was filling up his notifications.

Oh.

It was the mega groupchat.

Not really sure when it was made, Kankuro was added to it a few years back. He was pretty sure it had over 20 people in it when he had first joined which meant that it held enough people that it was almost always active. It had a lot of people he knew from school or elsewhere on it, so it was also useful for when he needed someone to talk about a certain class with. Usually it was on mute, since it always at the top of Kankuro’s notifications.

Quickly reading over what was going on, a grin spread over his face. He hadn’t check the chat in a while, but from what he had gathered was pretty simple and straight forward.

Since everyone had their own groups of friends, majority of the groupchat said they’d be too busy to really make any plans. After that, the groupchat had ended up dying a bit since everyone was getting ready for finals. Of course, that wasn’t for another three months but it had already started to affect everyone. But Naruto ended up sending a few texts as urgent, which basically said he was throwing a huge party in the summer.

There were only three people who replied but they had ended up going off topic. Naruto’s messages were still marked as urgent, which explained why Kankuro was getting the notifications.

A party would be pretty cool, especially since Naruto knew a lot of people, Kankuro didn’t have to worry about showing up to a dead party. Kankuro didn’t go to parties often, preferring the bars or just chilling with some friends instead. They weren’t really his scene, honestly.

Sure, Kankuro was sociable. However, he felt more comfortable if he actually knew some people he was with.

Hell, Gaara would probably go for at least a few hours just for Naruto. Though, that entire situation between Naruto and Gaara was a complete mystery. Were they dating? Were they just really close friends? Who knew, not Kankuro.

It wasn’t really his business but Kankuro wouldn’t lie, he did like to gossip with Ino.

Snorting to himself as he thought about his gossip buddy, Kankuro looked across the kitchen and living room, to outside the windows of the condo. The suite he and his siblings lived in for the past six years was a lot more comfortable then it had been when they first moved there. It was one of the higher levels, which used to freak him out when they first moved in but it didn’t bother him much anymore.

A groan from down the hall had stopped Kankuro’s thoughts and he quietly and quickly made his way to his room. He didn’t want to know if one of his siblings had woken up or not, since either of them would have called him out on eating cereal at four in the morning.

After making sure he had shut his door as softly as he could manage, Kankuro threw himself onto his bed. He was pretty tired, especially after eating. As he was drifting off into sleep, his phone had buzzed again in his hand. Not thinking anything of it, he ignored it until it buzzed again. And again.

Letting out a frustrated noise, he put his phone on silent mode and plugged it into the charger. Feeling his eyes getting heavy, Kankuro fell asleep to the light outside his curtain getting brighter.

oOo

“Kankuro! You damned idiot-“ Temari’s voice rang out through the apartment, waking a still tired Kankuro. “You used up all the milk again! I knew I heard you walking around this morning!”

Forcing himself to blink awake, Kankuro started to hop off his bed and quickly grab his clothes for a shower. He was _not_ going to face Temari today, thank you very much. He loved his sister but she was always on his case about how he ate too much. As soon as he found some clean clothes, he grabbed his phone when he realized it had gone quiet.

Too quiet.

Which meant that Temari was going to bust in his room before he even had a chance-

“ _Wake up_ dammit! I know you’re awake, I heard you banging around-“ Temari slammed the door open and glanced around before locking eyes with Kankuro. They both stared at each other in silence for a few tense seconds until Temari broke out laughing, holding her stomach.

Kankuro tilted his head a bit, confused on why she was laughing so hard when she was just seconds away from beating him when she pointed at him. When she was mad at him, especially first thing in the morning, she was usually hard to reason with.

Wiping some tears from her eyes, Temari shook her head. “Y-your s-shirt..!” Still laughing, she waited until she had caught her breath to continue.

Kankuro was still too tired and confused to even react so he stood there until she was finally able to speak again.

“You’re wearing the hentai shirt oh my god.”

Looking down, Kankuro noticed that he was indeed, wearing the hentai shirt. The hentai shirt that was in the bottom of the drawer, which Kankuro had forgotten about. Until last night when he grabbed any shirt when he had woken up last night and blindly grabbed whatever was in the drawer- covering his face with both hands and not caring that he dropped his clothes and phone, Kankuro dramatically fell to the ground.

“Tem. Tem, you love me, right?”

Temari snorted. “I’m obligated too.”

Kankuro nodded, then looked up at Temari. “Can you kill me, right this moment? Please?”

Temari rolled her eyes but played along. Gently tapping him with her foot so he fell to his side and sprawled out onto the floor, she leaned down and patted his head. “Should we bury you in the hentai shirt?”

“We could buy an entire outfit, all of it the same hentai face design.” Gaara spoke softly, poking his head in from the door. “To bury you in.” He added after a moment.

Feeling even more embarrassed to be seen in the shirt by both of his siblings, Kankuro turned his head and glared at both Temari and Gaara. “If you guys do that, I’m coming back to haunt both you.”

Gaara walked fully into the room and sat down on the bed and shrugged. “I can handle that.”

Temari raised an eyebrow and stood back up as she stared at Gaara then back down to Kankuro. “Go take a shower, we’re going to be late. You need to buy more milk too.” She glanced to the corner of the room where a large pile of clothes and grimaced. “And you’re doing your laundry tonight- it smells like dog in here.”

Kankuro was thankful he was still on the ground, it made it easier to put his face against the floor to cover his blush. He felt like she was calling him out on how much he had been hanging out with Kiba. And since he couldn’t really hide anything from her, she also knew of his crush on the guy.

After she had walked away, Kankuro had gotten up and picked up his clothes. Gaara was still sitting on his bed and was staring hard at his instant camera. Gaara had been bugging him that he had wanted to borrow it for a while now and Kankuro just sighed at Gaara’s silent question. “Go ahead. You need to buy film for it though.”

Gaara’s face lit up and a small smile crept on his face. “Really?” At Kankuro’s nod, Gaara grabbed the camera. “Thank you, I will take care of it until I’m done.”

Shaking his head, Kankuro just smiled as he made his way to the bathroom down the hall. After an hour long shower- which was mostly him just standing in the warm water, Kankuro was just finishing applying his usual make up when there was a knock at the door. He was still in the middle of trying to decide on if he should style his hair or not, so he had just grunted in reply. Maybe he’d just wear a beanie and call it a day.

“Temari said if you’re not ready in 5 minutes, you can take the bus.” Gaara replied from the other side of the door.

Groaning, Kankuro opened up the door and nodded. “Yeah, just going to grab some shoes and my wallet.”

Gaara nodded before walking away. He was always the first one ready in the mornings since he still struggled with his insomnia. Not like Kankuro was any better, except his was more of waking up randomly in the middle of the night for a few hours. They both hid their bags with make up though, so it wasn’t really noticeable at first glance unless if someone got close.

Quickly grabbing a pair of boots and throwing his wallet in the back pocket of his black ripped jeans, Kankuro grabbed his cat eared beanie and made his way down the hall. Nodding to his sister and brother at the entrance, he slipped on his boots and grabbed his phone. He didn’t have class today but his part time job as a cashier and all around extra hand at a tattoo and piercing parlor, which was about a block away from the university campus.

It was a tattoo and piercing parlor, Ame or more commonly known, Rain, that was pretty well known among the students of the university and of most people in that area of the city. The main reason for their popularity was for the fact that they took in walk ins on Tuesdays and Saturdays and had special discounts for students and such. Kankuro was lucky that he knew someone that worked there, that was the only way he had gotten the job. Sasori was their uncle (although he preferred being called his name instead of uncle) and worked at the parlor as a tattoo artist.

“I call shotgun.”

Gaara had startled Kankuro, who was still pretty damned tired if he was being honest, just shrugged in response. He wanted to see what had happened in the groupchat anyways.

Climbing into the back seat of the Temari’s car, Kankuro grabbed his phone. His phone was still on silent from the night before, which explained the all the other missed texts he had from other people that he quickly sent replies too.

After sending a reply to Shikamaru who was asking about if they were still on for baking some edibles tonight with Choji, Naruto, Hinata, Shino and Kiba.

Originally, Sakura and Ino were supposed to come but Sasuke had asked them to go with him to a concert since his other friends who was supposed to go with ended up getting sick.

Either way, it was going to be a chill night.

When Kankuro opened the groupchat he realized he had missed hundreds of messages and just scrolled up to the last hour of messages. It seemed that everyone was on board and they were just figuring out what day would work best during the summer. It was also agreed that it would also be a giant birthday party for everyone’s birthdays in the summer months since some people were going to be out of town during the summer.

Kankuro couldn’t help the grin on his face when he saw that Kiba had replied in the chat as well. Kankuro read everything else before checking the pictures of the schedule he had taken earlier that week. Depending on who was working, he might be able to get an extra hour of in.

Frowning that Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara were working with him for the first half before Konan, Nagato and Yahiko were coming on near the end of his shift. Which wouldn’t be so bad except Yahiko and Nagato always pestered him about Gaara. Working with Naruto’s siblings was always weird, since he wasn’t exactly super close to Naruto.

And the fact that in their eyes, Naruto was an angel who could do no wrong, despite the evidence showing that Naruto was in no way, an angle. And arch angle, maybe.

As they pulled up to the campus, Kankuro decided he’d go walk around for the next hour and a half before his shift started. He didn’t mind since it was a warmer out now that it was spring and he would probably run into someone who he could kill some time with. As they parked, Temari waved to Kankuro as she made her way towards her class. Gaara grabbed his bag and walked with Kankuro for a little bit until they reached the arts building.

“I’m going to go see Naruto and Sai. I’ll see you later.” Gaara waved and walked away as Kankuro nodded.

He made his way the large field, commonly called ‘the bowl’, where he could sit down and maybe vape for a bit. Hopefully he’d run into someone he knew right away so he had something to do otherwise he might chance it and get stoned before work. Deidara wouldn’t say anything and neither would Hidan but Kakuzu was a wild card.

If he was having a good day he wouldn’t tell Konan but if he was pissed he’d complain about it.

As luck would have it, Shino called out to him.

Kankuro walked the short distance towards the other boy. “Hey man, what’s up?”

Shino shrugged and motioned his head towards a bench in the shade. Kankuro followed him.

He used to feel awkward around Shino when they had first met until he started to hang out more with Kiba. Shino and Hinata were Kiba’s best friends and after a while, Shino had become Kankuro’s best friend as well. Shino was actually really petty about being left out, which was how the had really solidified their friendship.

They sat down on the bench and Shino sighed before slumping down, letting his head hit the back of the bench. “I was supposed to have class today so I came here on time, because I’m a good student. But I guess the professor forgot to email me that he had cancelled today.” Shino let out a frustrated sound before looking over to Kankuro, his brows furrowed. His shade’s hid his eyes but Kankuro didn’t need to see his eyes to know that Shino was angry. “ _Again_. Am I really that forgetful?”

Kankuro nodded his head, understanding where his friend was coming from. It used to happen all the time to Kankuro when he was younger. It stopped happening so much after he started doing the face paint but Kankuro felt that the only reason people remembered him was because of how he stood out, psychically. Even now, he only had a few close friends. Kiba, Shino and Deidara being his best friends and making up half the list.  

“You’re not forgetful. You matter and are remembered by the people that matter, I mean..” Kankuro trailed off and shrugged, feeling himself get flustered. Kankuro wasn’t okay with emotions, okay? Yet somehow he always seemed to say sappy shit. “Anyways, your professor is a dick and you should complain. I mean, I’d be pissed as hell if I were you.”

The corner’s of Shino’s mouth lifted and he turned away with a snort. “You’re a poet.”

Kankuro felt his face grow warmer as he softly nudged Shino. “What’s your plans for the day?”

Shino shrugged and leaned forward, grabbing a bag of cookies out of his bag. “Well, this was _supposed_ to be my only class for the day, so now I don’t really know. Why, you work today?”

Shino offered a cookie to Kankuro, who raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I do. These edibles?” Kankuro asked, grabbing the cookie.

Shino shook his head. “Nah, Hinata ate them all a few days ago.” Shino grinned and looked at Kankuro. “Did you know she’s the only person who can out-eat Choji?”

Kankuro laughed, shaking his head. “There’s no way that’s true.”

Shino shook his head, the grin on his face spreading wider. “You don’t live with Queen of Gluttony. I’ll walk with you to work, whenever you need to go. I want to see if I can get my piercing done today.” Shino motioned to his nose. “I wanted to get it done a week ago but I was broke at the time.”

Kankuro nodded. “Hidan and Deidara are working. Kakuzu is just doing tattoo’s for the next little while.”

Shino hummed. They fell into comfortable conversation about how Shino was planning to upgrade his tank for his bugs. Shino had always had an obsession with bugs and he was thinking of getting a small collection of butterflies, for Hinata.

It was a bribe, since Shino had been trying to talk her into letting him take the master room of their house.

Shino, Hinata and Kiba had all became friend when their teacher paired them in the same group when they were in grade 6 and the three have been together since. Which meant that Kiba and Hinata also put up with Shino’s love for bugs. They were a cute group of friends, and the least amount of drama considering their other friends.

Kankuro was a bit jealous, having never having any close friends growing up. Though, he didn’t like thinking about his childhood much anyways, so maybe that was a good thing.

Soon enough, they were making their way to the shop while still talking about the different ideas they had for what they should do on the weekend. They were just getting off campus when Shino changed the subject.

“So, how are things with Kiba? He’s been hanging out with you a lot lately. I only know this because he’s getting fleas again, which means he hasn’t showered properly lately.”

Kankuro almost tripped over himself before falling back into step. Sometimes Shino would say something that was like getting hit in the gut, slapped and tripped all at the same time. It was a lot to unpack. “Uhhh.” There was no point in trying to hide his crush on Kiba, Shino knew about it before Kankuro even knew himself. “Kiba has been good, we’ve really just been drinking a few beers down by the river. Or hanging out in parks and shit, talking.”

Shino nodded for Kankuro to continue.

“The whole showering thing? We usually both end up sweaty-“ Kankuro felt his face redden. He didn’t mean for it to sound like that and he tried his best to ignore the way Shino’s head whipped around to look at him. “W-we play basketball a lot! That’s it!” Kankuro paused again, wondering how to word his next sentence.

Everyone always joked that Kiba had lice or fleas, and Kankuro thought it was a joke at first until he ran into Hinata a few years ago at the store, buying flea shampoo. When he asked, she shook her head and said ‘Kiba. Again.’ There was also the time he was at a party and hanging out with Shino and Shikamaru. Kankuro was drunk and was going to go and try to hook up with Kiba, when Shino had simply said ‘You want fleas? Hook up with him, and you’ll get fleas.’ Shikamaru was nodding along and Kankuro was too drunk to make sense of anything.

Though now that he thought about it, maybe that was Shino’s way of making sure Kankuro did something stupid. But still, fleas?

No matter who he had asked, everyone seemed dead serious that Kiba had either fleas or lice. Kankuro honestly doesn’t know if it’s an inside joke or not, and he’s a little afraid to ask. But whenever the chance presented itself, Kankuro was going to take it.

Scratching his chin and knowing he’d never really get any answers, Kankuro asked his question in vain. “Does he really have fleas?”

Shino just silently smiled as a reply. Before Kankuro could even react, Shino nodded ahead of them. “We’re here.”

Kankuro hung his head in defeat before following Shino into the shop and lazily waved to Deidara, who was sitting at the front desk in front of the door. The blonde was drinking his usual iced latte, his long hair was tied up, which meant that he was busy doing a design. Deidara looked up at them and nodded in response before he went back to drawing out a design on a piece of paper.

Deidara was older than Kankuro by four years and was going through an art program at the other university across the city. He had been working at the tattoo shop for a few years, being an apprentice as a tattoo artist. Though Deidara preferred to do piercings mainly, still nervous about tattooing people since it was only his third year as an apprentice.

“Shino wants a septum. You free?” Kankuro asked Deidara, ignoring Shino’s squeak of protest that Kankuro was _definitely_ going to bring up later.

Deidara glanced down at the desk and grabbed out the appointment book and flipped a few pages before looking up with a grin. “I have an appointment for some crazy kid getting 4 piercings done in half hour, my man. Hidan is free though, he _loves_ putting holes in people.”

Kankuro rolled his eyes and turned around to see Hidan clap a hand on Shino’s shoulder, startling the taller boy. Hidan had walked over when they had walked in, probably bored.

“Fuck yeah I do.” Hidan grinned as Shino just silently stared at him.

Kankuro left them to it as he went to the back to sign in and begin his shift. It wasn’t a long shift today, just a simple six hours but it still wouldn’t be until 6:45 that he’d be done. Thankfully, Kiba was picking him up today and they were going to go grab some food before heading back to his place.

Kankuro lost himself to his thoughts as he stocked the piercing rooms with more boxes of supplies. They weren’t usually this low but the supply this week had been late and Deidara had been too busy lately with his mandatory classes to help out much when he was doing homework between appointments and designing.

It did kind of suck that no one had unloaded the stock, but that _was_ why he was hired. To be an extra hand. Kankuro shook his head as he finished with the first stack of boxes. There was still three more large stacks of the stock he had left to put away when Hidan walked past him to the back doors in the back. It was his signal that his break was soon, which motivated him to unload the next box faster, which was full of sanitizer refills.

It wasn’t until he finally finished unloading the box that he started his first break, which took a bit longer than he’d thought as Hidan passed him going to the front. Once that box was fully emptied, did Kankuro finally checked his phone again.

He had made his way to the back alley, sitting on one of the crates while he vaped. He had a message from Hinata who was asking if he and Kiba could grab some munchies and some extra flour just in case. It seemed they were going all out tonight with baking and Kankuro wouldn’t lie, he was bit excited himself. He texted her back and wasn’t surprised that he didn’t get a reply, being sure she was in one of her classes.

Sighing, he checked the group chat and seen that they had picked a date for the party. It was in mid July, though the rest of the details would be hashed out but until then they had made a private facebook event since it’d be easier to plan there.

“You just see the facebook event page too, my man?” Deidara asked, walking out of the door with his phone in his hand. Grabbing a crate, the blonde sat down beside Kankuro. “You gonna go?”

Kankuro shrugged. “Nothing better to do this summer, besides work.”

Deidara nodded, grabbing one of his candies he kept in his ‘not fanny pack’. Kankuro didn’t know why he was so unwilling to admit it was a fanny pack since they were coming back into style but whatever, that was Deidara’s problem.

“Hmm.” Deidara shrugged and took his hair out of the hair tie that currently held it up. “I’ll go, as long as Itachi is going.”

Kankuro chuckled. Deidara had told him of his huge crush on Itachi since they had met in high school. And it was obvious to every except Itachi. Not like Kankuro was any better, considering his own lack of love life. “Itachi will probably be there. Actually, I think everyone we know is going to be there, Naruto is infamously social.”

Deidara laughed a bit harshly. “That’s one way of putting it, yeah. He’s somehow friends with everyone. Hmmm.” Deidara tilted his head, lost in thought before shrugging and going back to his phone.

Kankuro left their conversation at that and got up, stretching his arms. “Gah, I have more to finish putting away and stocking before I come up front.” Deidara grunted in reply and Kankuro cracked his neck. “I’ll come up front after that and man the register and phones until the next shift gets here.”

“Hmmm. Okay. Well, Konan called in saying Nagato isn’t coming in and instead Itachi is coming in.” Deidara looked up at him with a love struck look on his face. “It’s going to be a good shift, my man.” Deidara grinned to himself and Kankuro rolled his eyes.

“Is that why you took your hair down?” Kankuro teased the blonde, grinning at the way Deidara blushed and rolled his eyes.

“You’re an ass. I took it down because my hair tie was too tight and was starting to give me a headache.” Deidara’s eye that wasn’t hidden by his hair glowered at Kankuro, but it didn’t anything to hide the blush on his face.

Kankuro raised his eyebrows. “Sure, that’s the reason. Totally not because Itachi is going to be here and you want him to notice how good y-“ Kankuro was cut off by Deidara throwing his wallet at him and he laughed, making his way back inside to finish stocking up the tattoo stations.

The rest of his shift turned out to be uneventful, not even Yahiko and Konan’s usual banter and over the top PDA seemed like too much. After a while Kakuzu and Hidan left, Itachi coming in a bit later. Deidara had been in a hurry to leave when Yahiko pointed out the time, not wanting to miss his train.

It wasn’t until the end of his shift that Kankuro started to really feel how tired he actually was. A  
 group of guys came in drunk and tried to talk Itachi into giving them matching tattoos. Kankuro didn’t realize he had nodded off into sleep until he fell off his chair at the front desk. Blinking awake in a panic, he felt the stares and looked over to see his coworkers and the drunken guys laughing.

Picking himself up and feeling as if his face was on fire, Kankuro quickly finished writing up his innovatory report. It was standard to do it after a delivery and Konan had asked him to do it. She was his boss and owner of the shop and she had entrusted him to do something that she had usually left to Nagato, to him.

Kankuro was proud, since he really did like this job and hoped that the more he could fall into good graces with Konan. After finishing and walking to the back to put away the papers onto Konan’s desk, Kankuro went back to the front of the store.

Looking at the digital clock, Kankuro noted it was only 5:13. He still had another hour and some to go, but he already felt exhausted. He really should just try going back to bed when he wakes up in the middle of the night. Kankuro had begun to drift off again when Konan walked over to him, a large binder under her arm. She calmly sat down on one of the waiting chairs at the door, right in front of Kankuro before her orange eyes locked with his.

Konan was someone who was only ever cheerful around the people she tolerated, which honestly, it varied. But to everyone else, she was more distant towards. She was thoughtful and kind, which he hadn’t expected since her entire presence demanded respect. Kankuro had respected her and only ever feared her when he had gotten into trouble at work, which he just did.

“You’re not useful if you’re asleep.” Konan smiled slightly, showing that she was teasing him. “I’ll let you go today with your full six hour pay, if,” She paused, seeming to ponder what to say next before her gaze wandered to Kankuro face. “I want to offer you a full time apprenticeship as a piercer. I understand you’re still a student and it will be busy, but I have noticed you’ve been doing your own designs…”

Kankuro felt his face grow warm. He had gotten used to doodling in his downtime during work, usually in Deidara’s notebooks or on napkins with pens. But he had also forgotten about the camera’s in the main rooms. He had also noticed what she hadn’t finished saying, which was basically if he did good with the piercing apprenticeship, he would be able to work his way up to tattoo’s. Kankuro felt many things in that moment, though he felt oddly numb. Chalking his lack of emotions on being over tired, Kankuro listened to Konan. He hung onto every word she spoke.

“I want you to think about it. I have talked to the others about your performance as a worker and if you do say yes, you’ll be working directly under Yahiko and Sasori.” Konan spoke softly, shrugging her shoulders a bit. “Of course, if you don’t want it, you’ll keep your position now.”

“Of course. I’ll think about it.” Kankuro excitedly all but yelled out before his tired brain remembered what she had said before. “You, uhh...” Kankuro silently cursed himself for stuttering before finishing. “You mentioned I could go home..?”

Konan had the look of confusion on her face before shrugging and waving Kankuro off. “Go, be a kid. You’ll be getting a bit extra for this shift for unloading the stock by yourself.” She looked apologetic.

Kankuro nodded and thanked her as he practically ran to the back and grabbed his bag. He stopped at the employee bathroom and checked himself out in the mirror. His make up had started to run a little, though it was probably due to his sweating while unloading the stock earlier. Thankfully, he didn’t have to do too much of touch ups anyways.

Breathing in once everything was done, he looked himself in the mirror and couldn’t help the large grin on his face. He was just offered a full time apprenticeship, something he wanted for a long time. He had wanted to become a tattoo artist for a long time, though only a few people knew of that since he didn’t really share it with much people.

Grabbing out his phone he texted Kiba to tell him he got off early. Kankuro didn’t care that his grin was fixed on his face when he waved to his coworkers as he left. Hell, he didn’t care that his grin seemed impossible to get off his face, he was so ecstatic!

Though, if he was going to be honest with himself, Kankuro couldn’t believe this was real. He shook his head, hoping to chase out his thoughts.

Making his way back to the university, he decided he’d wait for Kiba at the library. The library was a huge building but it also had its separate rooms for private study and eight separate computer rooms that held 20 computers in each room. Kankuro decided to go to one of the computer rooms, he still had some papers to finish working on and he might as well do that while he was on his mood high.

After an hour of what felt longer than his entire day at work, Kankuro finished his last paper. Despite people taking him for an idiot, he was pretty smart. He just lacked motivation to really do anything besides the bare minimum.

Looking at his phone, he realized he still had it on silent and had missed seven calls from Kiba. Quickly calling him back and thankful that the computer room he was in was empty, he waited until the other boy picked up. It had been more than an hour, whoops.

“Kanks! Finally, where the hell are you?” Kiba’s voice sounded relieved and irritated at the same time.

“Ah, sorry Kiba. I kind of forgot to turn my sound back on after work. That’s on me.” Kankuro replied as he quickly saved his work and emailed himself copies of the papers before signing off the computer.

Kiba groaned. “That’s fine, I guess. Where are you? I’ve been walking around campus looking for you.”

“ _Oh_? Were you missing me that much?”

“Oh fuck off.” Kiba’s laugh came in clear through the phone and Kankuro grinned to himself as he made his way out of the library.

“I got some big news, I’ll tell you when I get back outside.” Kankuro whispered into his phone. He knew how annoying it was when you were trying to study and some asshole was on their phone. And Kankuro did _not_ want to be that asshole today.

Kiba mumbled something in reply and waited. When Kankuro got back outside, he instinctually looked around and was a bit disappointed to not see his dog obsessed friend.

“Okay, I just got out of the library. Where are you?” Kankuro asked, slowly walking forward.

“Oh, that’s close. I’m just by the law buildings, I’ll head your way.”

“Okay, see you soon.” Kankuro hung up his phone and made his way towards the law buildings. The campus was huge and every department had their own building or buildings. Kankuro laughed when he saw Kiba, who looked to be drenched in sweat.

Face red, Kiba glared at him. “I told you I was running around looking for you! Asshole!” Kiba shouted, his voice cracking a bit, which only made Kankuro laugh more.

After catching his breath, Kankuro and Kiba made their way to Kiba’s car. The car always smelled heavily of dog, thanks to Akamaru. Kankuro didn’t mind though, since he was pretty much used to the smell by now. After making small talk about their days and bringing up Hinata’s earlier text, Kankuro couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face as he told Kiba about the offer.

Kiba slammed on the breaks and Kankuro was thankful that they were on an empty road and that he was used to Kiba’s sometimes crazy driving. “Holy shit dude! Really?”

Kankuro’s grin widened and he nodded. “Yeah, Konan came to offer that to me before letting me go early from work!” Kankuro paused for a moment. “Though she said I’d have to do piercings first before I get to do tattoos.”

Kiba shook his head as he pulled over. “Either way, that’s amazing! Dude…” Kiba looked over to Kankuro after putting the car in park, his eyes watery. “Kanks, you’re so close to getting your dream to come true. I’m so happy for you.”

Kankuro felt his face warm up as his own eyes began to get watery. Dammit, he didn’t want to cry but Kiba was so free with showing his emotions and they rubbed off on Kankuro that he couldn’t help it. “T-thanks.”

Kiba leant forward and gave Kankuro a hug. Kankuro had no idea when the other had unbuckled his seat belt though that was only a wondering thought in his head. Instead, his arms grabbed Kiba tightly and they sat there as they hugged, parked on the side of an empty road.

It was moments like these, that Kankuro couldn’t help but feel guilty. Kiba was his best friend, one of the only people who Kankuro had ever felt so deeply connected too. Kiba and Kankuro had shared their dreams with each other, cheering the other on and being there for each other over the years. And it made Kankuro feel guilty that his crush could possibly ruin it- that even though Kiba already gave Kankuro so much in their friendship, Kankuro wanted _more_.

He was terrified of being so happy and proud of himself. Kankuro knew he had issues and Kiba was one of the only people outside of his family that knew of his childhood. That understood why he had problems with feeling good about himself, which is probably why it was so easy to fall apart when Kiba softly whispered to him.

“You deserve this and you’re going to be amazing, trust me.”  

Kankuro shook his head as he shoved his face into Kiba’s shoulder, not caring about his make up or that he was crying. Kiba didn’t say a word as he just patted Kankuro’s back, whispering how proud he was and how happy he was.

Kankuro shook his head, pushing his darker thoughts down. That was a problem for later, for now he just wanted to feel this mix of emotions of having his dream offered to him. To cry silently while his best friend held him together.

oOo

When they had gotten back to the condo, Kankuro had went straight to his room to sleep until everything was ready. Not having the energy to even put on his crocs that he wore at home, Kankuro flopped onto his bed. He didn’t sleep though, instead he lied in his bed with his eyes closed, listening to Choji and Naruto team up against Shikamaru about whether they could eat the batter or not.

There was a soft knock on the door before Gaara popped his head in. “Can I come in?”

Kankuro wondered for a second if he could fool his brother into thinking he was sleeping, but decided against it. “Yeah.”

Gaara walked in and closed the door behind him before sitting at the foot of the bed. “Are you alright?”

Kankuro smiled, sitting up and ruffling Gaara’s hair. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just a bad day.”

Nodding at the answer, Gaara looked down at his hands. Kankuro couldn’t help but be amused that his little brother was trying to cheer him up and seemed to be having an internal struggle of some sort. It was endearing.

Having seemed to make up his mind, Gaara looked back to Kankuro. “I’ll let you rest. Do you want me to come grab you when you’re feeling up to it?”

Kankuro thought about just going to bed before he shrugged, sitting up cross legged. “Grab me one of the big cups of cold water?”

Gaara smiled. “Sure, anything else?”

“Nah, I’m just dehydrated.” Kankuro waved his hand in front of him.

Gaara nodded and left the room, the door open a crack which made it easier to hear what was going on. Shino had made a shitty pun and while everyone else groaned, though Kankuro laughed along. He was a sucker for lame jokes. After a while, Gaara came back and once Kankuro was done drinking the water, he felt a bit better.

He followed his little brother out to the commotion in the kitchen as Hinata and Shino were putting the two trays of banana bread in the oven. Everyone else was sitting around the coffee table in the living room, while Temari was writing their names in a notebook. He noticed the dice and realized they were going to play 10 000, which he’d never turn down an offer to play.

“We’re gonna play ten thou-“

“I’m in.” Kankuro cut Choji off.

They managed to get everyone on the board in between the banter and joking. Since it was really a game of chance, Shikamaru was the last one to get on the board. He’d been whining since Naruto got on before him, claiming that he hated games that were up to chance.

Temari had leaned over and said something to him that made him shut up and flush a dark red. Kankuro prayed that they wouldn’t be too loud tonight, he’d had a long day and he really didn’t want to fall asleep blasting music.

After waiting for the two loaves to cool off, they finished up their game. In the end, Kiba had reached 10 000 first, Temari in second and Shino in third. When the loaves were cooled, they all sat around eating them. They had made them weaker than normal so that everyone could have two slices of banana bread. After a while, it kicked in and everyone split off to do their own thing.

Kankuro found his room being the main source of entertainment as with everyone sitting on the sofa in his room. It was a cheap one he had found at secondhand shop with the unforgettable slogan, ‘Guaranteed Bug Free’. Kankuro loved it, since he didn’t like sitting on his bed while gaming after ruining a bed once and getting screamed at by Temari for hours when she had noticed. She had taken him out to buy a new bed and made him memorize how expensive mattresses were.

It wasn’t even a full sofa, it was slightly bigger than a loveseat, but somehow Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto and Gaara had all squeezed onto it and were arguing about what move they should watch on Netflix.

 Kankuro was sitting on his bed, watching with an amused expression. He had washed off most of his make up when he and Kiba went to eat at a Burger King, only fixing the makeup around his eyes. Choji, Shikamaru and Temari were in the living room having a very loud match of Mario Kart, their voices carrying into Kankuro’s room.

Gaara  was the only one in their group that didn’t touch weed. Not his first try, when he ended up having a bad anxiety attack, Gaara didn’t bother trying again.

“No, we should watch Avatar.” Naruto whined.

Kankuro laughed as he watched Hinata push him off the sofa and onto the floor. Naruto landed beside Kankuro’s pile of laundry, which he quietly wondered how the pile had gotten that high.

“Ew, it smells like wet dog.” Naruto lifted himself up and waved his hand dramatically.

Hinata broke out laughing while pointing at Kiba and then to Kankuro. Shino covered his mouth as he laughed and looked at Kankuro who hid his face in his hands. Thankfully, Kiba and Naruto were idiots that didn’t catch on to the private joke Hinata and Shino were referencing.

Hinata only knew of his crush on Kiba because he once drunkenly asked her how he should ‘whoo’ Kiba. She decided to delicately pry him about his crush and what his intentions were with Kiba- which was both terrifying because Hinata was fiercely protective of her close friends and mortifying for himself to try and drunkenly explain how he had a crush on Kiba.

Now whenever Kankuro said something about Kiba, she would get this shit eating grin on her face that no one else had believed him about. Hinata played the part of being meek but anyone who knew her, knew that she was actually the most terrifying person woman he’d ever met, besides Temari.

Kiba groaned, pushing Shino, who was sitting on Kiba’s and Hinata’s laps, off of him. “I don’t smell that bad today!” Kiba whined as he sprawled out against Kankuro’s floor.

This time, Kankuro and Naruto had joined Hinata and Shino with their laughing. They had ended up joking with each other, Netflix long forgotten. No one was watching the time until Hinata had mentioned that her brother was on his way to pick her up. She stood up and made her way to the living room, grabbing her jacket off one of the chairs at the table.

Kankuro had followed Hinata and Kiba out of his room and leaned against the wall. Kiba asked if he could catch a ride with them since he was getting tired already and didn’t want to chance it. Hinata agreed, like it was ever a question. Kankuro smiled, feeling pretty damned tired himself.

“Do you mind if you can get Shino to drive my car home?” Kiba asked Kankuro, handing him his keys.

Nodding, Kankuro took the keys and shoved them in his pocket. The three of them made small talk until Hinata had told them her brother was outside. Waving them off, Kankuro realized that Naruto and Gaara had disappeared a while ago. Shrugging to himself, he grabbed an extra blanket for Shino before heading back to his room.

Quietly turning off his TV and PS4, he draped the blanket over Shino before he crawled back into his own bed. It was a rare night where Kankuro ended up sleeping without waking up.


	2. Drunken Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba has some quality time with Hinata and then later goes to a bbq at Naruto's. After getting drunk and a round of never have I ever, Kiba comes to the realization of exactly what he did the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am going to be updating this once a week, since I am busy and don't usually get to finish writing or edit everything until the weekends.   
> ALSO!! THANK YOU!!   
> I'm so glad that you all have enjoyed the story so far! Also, this chapter gets a little steamy, if you haven't noticed the new tags :3c

Kiba threw on his leather jacket and grabbed his messenger bag before running out the door after Hinata. “Can I ride with you?!” Kiba yelled, almost tripping over one of his shoes.

Sakura looks at him from the passenger window of Ino’s car before shrugging. “Sure. What happened to your car?

Feeling relieved as he half jogged around the car to sit behind Ino, who was driving he let out a sigh. “Thanks. You saved my ass.” He laughed along with their joking that he didn’t have an ass, an inside joke they shared since they were kids. “My car is at Kanks- Shino fell asleep on the couch so I left the keys for him.”

Kiba tried to ignore their teasing in vain as he tried explaining himself in a weak voice. “I caught a ride with Neji and Hinata. It wasn’t- Never mind.” Crossing his arms and pouting, he put his seatbelt on.

Ino hummed in a way that sent a cold shiver up Kiba’s spine. “Anyways, what’s your guys’ plans today?”

Sakura shrugged. “Ino and Hinata have class, I have a rare free day but I was going to the library to study for while.”

“We’re working in the greenhouse today, which is going to suck since it’s warmer out.” Ino started driving and Kiba recognized the route was to the drive thru starbucks. “After that, I was going to study with Sakura.”

“ _Oh? Really?_ Can you actually manage to study, Ino?” Kiba teased. Ino and Sakura had been dating for the past few months and everyone was relieved. If Kiba had to hear one more drunken rant from either Ino or Sakura about how in love they were with the other, he was going to snap.

“Do you want to walk to school?” Ino asked, threatening to pull over.

“Ino, you know he’s just mad because he’s sexually frustrated.” Hinata spoke up, leaning forward from her seat behind Sakura.

The three girls laughed and Kiba honestly wished he did just walk to his class. Hinata could tease him all she wanted while knowing the truth behind the words. Thankfully for him, they went back to their regular conversations about different topics as they made their way to starbucks.

As they pulled up to the busy drive thru, Ino turned in her seat. “What are all of you getting and who’s paying for their own?”

Grinning, Kiba told her his order as he graciously offered to pay. He’d just gotten some extra cash from doing a few odd jobs with Naruto and the girls had always helped him out whenever he was short on cash. Though they didn’t really care if or when he’d pay them back, he still liked to spoil his friends whenever he had the chance too.

After grabbing their drinks, Ino drove them to the campus as she talked about how the concert last night was. Tuning them out, Kiba checked his phone to see if he had any missed notifications. There were just a few from the party Naruto was throwing and some pictures he was tagged in. The rest were snapchat and a few texts from Shino and Kankuro.

Opening snapchat, he sent out his streaks before checking his texts. Shino had just sent him a few texts about how he wouldn’t be home until later but would drop off the car around noon. Kankuro’s basically said the same and asked him if he wanted him to bring by the keys to him at school.

Quickly telling Kankuro sure and telling Shino what was going on, he put his phone back in his pocket. Ino and Sakura were having their own conversation in the front while Hinata was grinning at her phone. Kiba leaned over and made sure to keep his voice down. “Your secret girlfriend?”

Hinata’s face went bright red as she shut the screen off and half heartedly glared at him. “Shut up. And yeah..”

Kiba grinned as he took a sip of his iced coffee. Hinata had been secretly dating for a while now and had kept it secret to him and Shino. Usually she’d tell them everything but they also understood that she’d come to them whenever she was ready. Didn’t mean he couldn’t tease her about it.

“Oh yeah, Kiba.” Sakura turned to look back at him. “Your prescription is ready today, Tsunade told me to remind you.” She winked at him before turning back to talk with Ino.

“Thanks.” Kiba turned to look at Hinata only to find her already nodding before he could even as her the question. Hinata and Kiba had fallen into easy conversation about their classes as they pulled into one of the campus parking lots before parking.

Waving to each other as Ino and Hinata made their way to the greenhouses for their class, Sakura walked with him.

“Have you told him yet?” Sakura asked, curious.

Kiba whined before answered. He knew this was coming and he still wasn’t prepared. “No and I’d rather be publically nude than tell him.”

Sakura hummed. She did this a lot, when they were alone. Always pestering him to try and ask Kankuro out. Sure, he’s had a crush on him for a while now, but that didn’t mean he was ready to actually tell him.

“Well. I think you should, you’ll feel a lot better.” Sakura’s voice was soft, and Kiba felt a little bad for being so quick to jump to the defensive.

“You’re only saying this because you and Ino worked out.” Kiba pouted, not caring if it came off as a bit childish.

With a bashful smile and blushing enough that her face matched her hair, Sakura shrugged in agreement. “Well, I mean. Yeah.”

“Hey, Sakura! Kiba!”

They both looked up to see Naruto waving at them while Karin had him in a headlock.

“Hey, Naruto. Karin.” Sakura waved back, jogging the short distance to join the blonde.

Kiba waved as he slowly made his way over. Don’t get him wrong, he was good friends with Naruto but sometimes he was too much. Not like Kiba was one to say anything but still.

Karin had let go of Naruto and stood off to the side. Sakura and Karin were still awkward around each other, even though the drama between those two died out years ago. Kiba shrugged to himself and decided to talk to her. She usually gets left out of conversations though from what he’s heard, she can be as annoying as Naruto.

He doubted it.

“Hey, how’re doing?” Kiba grinned, nodding to her as he stepped closer.

“That was the lamest pick up line I heard.” Karin snorted, crossed her arms in front of her.

Kiba shrugged, feeling a bit irritated. Now he remembered why they didn’t talk much. “Sorry, was just trying to make small talk.”

She shrugged, looking down at her feet and frowned. “Sorry. It’s just been a long week and I’m sick.”

Kiba nodded as he checked his phone. Oh crap, his class started in 10 minutes. “Damn, I hope you feel better soon. Sorry, I gotta head to class.” Waving to her as he quickly ran across campus.

oOo

During his two hour break in between classes, Kiba had grabbed his keys from Kankuro who was on his way to class. They decided to meet up later to play basketball and had split off into their own ways. Kiba took the bus back to his place, which only gave him 45 minutes before class.

Luckily, Lee and Tenten were home and had made too much food again so Kiba ate with them. He lived with them in Hinata’s large house.

Originally, Shino and Hinata lived in a small two bed room basement suite, though it was only for about a year. Hanabi had shown up and begged Hinata to let their Father buy her a bigger house. Hinata, who despised her Father, didn’t agree until Neji talked to her. It was a chaotic mess that ended up with Hinata getting a large six bedroom, three bathroom house for all of them.

Lee and Tenten had moved in with Neji and that was that. At first it was weird, since Kiba and Shino didn’t really talk to Lee or Tenten that much but after a while they had all adjusted. Kiba had gotten along with Lee and Tenten better, since they were more easy going than Neji, though that had been a couple years already.  

After eating and listening to Lee and Tenten talk about the different work out routines they were going to try, Kiba left. He still had 20 minutes before class so he stopped by Tsunade’s clinic to grab his prescription before heading back. Luckily, his professor was usually late so Kiba didn’t have to run across the campus. Walking into class, he spotted his usual seat was open. Quickly making his way there, he sat down and grabbed out his notebook from his bag while he waited for class to start.

oOo

Kiba waited for Hinata outside the gym where she had texted to him, stating she’d be there. He had just finished his last class and wanted to get his shot over and done with.

Kiba honestly, fucking hated needles. He never really knew why, but the first time he tried to do the shot himself, he had had an anxiety attack. After that, usually Hinata or Shino helped him out. Today it was Hinata since Shino was busy with work.

Usually Hinata, Shino and Kiba worked out together whenever they were all free. Kiba could’ve joined her today but he just wanted to get this over and done with. He wasn’t impatient in his waiting though, since he had downloaded a few episodes of the current show he was binge watching on Netflix.

After the third episode, Kiba decided to go inside to find Hinata. She had probably ran into someone she knew if she was taking this long and as much as Kiba loved her, he was starting to get hungry.

Quickly swiping his membership card, he nodded to Gai. He was the main fitness trainer here and it was thanks to Lee and Tenten that they all got a discount. Gai seemed busy with a different person currently on one of the weight lifting machines, so Kiba was able to escape his enthusiasm. Looking around, he spotted Hinata with her hair up, on the treadmill jogging.

Walking up towards her, he noticed that she had headphones on.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

Kiba grinned to himself as he quietly made his way behind her while checking which side had enough room beside the machine for his foot. Deciding on the left side that had a larger gap due to the vent, Kiba jumped out on his left foot. Hinata yelped at having him suddenly pop into her field of and in reflex, punched him square in the jaw.

Kiba fell back a little, seeing stars for a second before shaking his head.

He deserved that. That was fair.

“Oh my god, Kiba!” Hinata said, turning off the machine before pulling him out where he was crammed in between two machines. She pulled out her headphones as she tried to get a better look at his face. “I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

Kiba rubbed his jaw, not really caring if it bruised or not. He always got random bruises anyways- either from Akamaru or god knows where. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Hinata frowned as she grabbed her phone and water bottle off the machine.

Kiba grinned as he nudged her. “Damn, Hinata. I forgot how hard you can punch.”

With a red face, Hinata glared at him as she stomped to the change room. She muttered something under her breath but Kiba didn’t mind, he knew she didn’t mean it.

After 20 minutes, she came back out, freshly showered and Kiba put down the dumbbells he was lifting when he saw her.

“Let’s go give you your rabies shot, Kiba.” Hinata grinned as she lead the way outside the building.

Rolling his eyes, Kiba followed her and told her where he was parked. They made small talk as they made it to the car and drove home. Hinata told him how she was going over to Ino’s to do face masks and asked if he wanted to come along. She promised him wine.

Kiba hummed before shrugging. “I was going to play basketball with Kankuro but that actually sounds like more fun.”

_“Oh? What’s this?”_ Mocking surprise, Hinata covered her mouth with her hand. “You? Actually choosing to hang out with me over _Kankuro?_ I have to write this day down on the calendar!”

Kiba rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I don’t need to go hang out with you guys!” Pouting, Kiba pulled into a walmart parking lot.

Hinata giggled. “I’m sorry Kiba, it’s just that you’ve been hanging out with him a lot more lately.”

“I guess.” Kiba really hadn’t thought about that.

“I just hope you finally ask him out or something. I mean-“ Hinata shook her head.

Kiba didn’t bother questioning her, knowing she kept assuring him things would work out. They parked and walked into the large building and made their way to the fruits.

“Should we just get the big fruit platter or like, the individual fruit?” Kiba asked, looking at the different sizes and prices for the platters.

“Hmm. Well, Sakura said she was bringing chips and Ino is supplying the wine. She probably has some fruit too.” Hinata tilted her head as she looked down the other isles before looking at Kiba with a hopeful smile. “Or we can just grab some pizza and blame it on forgetting the fruit until last minute?”

“Hinata, if you were straight, I’d ask you to marry me.” Kiba wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Giggling, she looked up at Kiba with a smile. “If you didn’t smell like dog all the time, I’d pretend to consider it for five minutes.”

Kiba playfully pushed her away from him and put on what he had hoped was the saddest face he could and he used the most pathetic voice he could. “You’re always so mean to me.”

Hinata just patted his head, which meant standing on her toes while Kiba leant down a bit for her. They continued on decided which two frozen pizzas to grab while Hinata ignored several calls. Kiba peered at her from the corner of his eye as her phone rang again, only to see that it was her Father.

Yikes.

“Hey, we should go grab wings this weekend. Me, you and Shino.” Kiba suggested. There was a bar near their house that had the best wings and Hinata loved it. The wings were cheap so she could eat her fill and since she was usually too embarrassed to eat in front of others, the booths offered her privacy.

Hinata hummed as she tilted her head before nodding. “We can go, I don’t have class on Wednesday, they have the deals that day so it’s cheaper.”

Kiba grinned. “Great. I’ll let Shino know later.”

Hinata sighed as her phone rang again and Kiba let out a frustrated breath. “Can’t you just block him?”

“You know I can’t do that.” Hinata frowned, grabbing the pizzas and throwing them into the basket Kiba was holding. “Let’s grab something to eat before we go home.”

Kiba sighed but allowed her to drop the subject. “Yeah, what do you wanna get?”

Hinata shrugged as she quickly put her phone on silent. “Taco Bell? Wendys? Burger King? I just want something greasy.”

Kiba couldn’t help laughing. “How hungry are you? Because if you’re down, we can just grab a bunch of fries and nuggets from McDonalds.”

She didn’t say anything for a while before shrugging. “Why the hell not. Okay.”

“Whoa! Language!” Kiba held his hand up to her as he pretended to be offended.

Hinata looked at him with a smirk. “Fuck.”

“Hinata, I love you but please don’t ever say that again.”

Making sure he saw her, Hinata rolled her eyes dramatically. “You paying for the pizzas and I’ll pay for the fries and nuggets? Or other way around?”

Kiba pulled out his card as they went to self checkout. “I’ll pay for pizzas. Are we going to grab from here or find a drive thru?”

“It just makes more sense to grab from here.”

“True.” Kiba finished up and they walked to the McDonalds at the entrance.

After grabbing their food they went back to the car and headed home while eating. Kiba pulled into the driveway and Hinata got out, taking the McDonalds bag with her and Kiba grabbed his prescription and frozen pizzas.

As they walked in, they were greeted by Akamaru and Lee. Akamaru ran directly to Hinata, sniffing the bag in her hand. She gave him a few scratches behind his ear as she took her shoes off and made her way upstairs to Kiba’s room.

“I was going to take him with me for a jog, if that’s alright.” Lee explained, holding the leash in his hand.

Kiba nodded as Akamaru jumped up to him, licking his face a few times. “Yeah, that’s cool. I was going to leave in a bit with Hinata so that helps me out a lot.”

“Fantastic! I will take good care of him!” Lee grinned, patting Kiba firmly on the shoulder before he took Akamaru outside.

Quickly putting the pizzas in the freezer and sending a quick text to Kankuro cancelling their plans and made his way to his room. Hinata was laying down on his bed while she ate fries from the bag with one hand, the other held her phone up. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

“You know, even if I told everyone you were a slob, they would never believe me.”

Hinata lifted her head to look at him and stick her tongue out before sitting up. “Let me give you your rabies shot.”

Kiba rolled his eyes as he handed her the bag. She got everything ready as Kiba went to the closet, grabbing a pair of shorts off the floor to change into. By the time he came out, wearing the shorts he grabbed, Hinata was ready for him on the bed. She patted a spot beside her and Kiba felt his pulse quicken.

He really hated needles.

Sitting down and pulling up the shorts to show her his thigh, he looked away.

“Wow, I forgot how pale your thighs are since they never see the sun.” Hinata teased as she cleaned a spot.

“How am I supposed to tan them? Go outside naked?” Kiba really wished she’d get this over with.

Hinata was quiet for a moment and Kiba took a deep breath.

“There are nude beaches- I bet you could take Kankuro with you.”

Kiba whipped his head around, face feeling as if it was one fire. “Wha- Owww.” Whimpering, Kiba half heartedly glared at Hinata. She wasn’t looking at him though, instead focusing on the needle.

“Sorry, sorry. Almost done.” Hinata’s voice was sympathetic which gave Kiba strength, as clichéd as that was.

Once they were finished, Hinata disposed of the needle and put everything else away. She walked out of the room and came back with a band aid and placed it on Kiba’s thigh, ignoring his assurances that he didn’t need one. Once the band aid was on, she slapped his other thigh with a smile.

“Let’s eat and then get going. Unless if you have to shower..?”

Kiba nodded, grabbing the fries and nuggets out of the bag and putting them on his bed. “Yeah, I wanted to shower before we left.”

“Mmm.” Hinata grabbed a nugget as they fell into a comfortable conversation.

oOo

“You know what you should do, Kiba?”

Annoyed, Kiba glared at his blonde friend. “What. What should I do?”

Naruto has a stupid grin on his face, leaning closer to him on the couch. “Just kiss him already.”

Kiba shoved Naruto’s face back. They were in Naruto’s backyard, having a small barbeque with a few friends. He only agreed to come along because of the free food and because he needed a break of studying. It was getting close to finals and he really needed to relax. Plus it was warmer now, it being late May.

“No seriously. You guys are both obviously into each other.” Naruto shrugged, leaning back into his seat and taking a sip of his beer.

“I don’t- No he’s not…” Kiba trailed off, not sure if he wanted to finish his sentence or not. He wasn’t sure if he felt comfortable talking about Kankuro, especially when he was swimming with a few others in the pool being close by. The pool was pretty maybe five feet from where he was sitting and Kiba didn’t want to chance him hearing anything.

Naruto glanced at Kiba and shrugged. “I can’t make you do anything. Just from what me and Gaara have talked about, we thought it would be a good time.”

Kiba rolled his eyes, his annoyance only growing. Naruto and Gaara had been dating for the past few years, but had never really told anyone. Kiba knew because he caught them in the middle of it once. They made him promise to keep quiet about it.

Though no one would ask either of them about their relationship up front since Gaara was considered to be intimidating to others, which Kiba thinks that’s stupid. Especially after seeing Gaara once accidently cut himself while cooking and wait until everyone had stopped talking before asking for the first aid kit. It took ten minutes and he ended up getting stitches.

Gaara was just quiet though from what Naruto and Kankuro told him, Gaara could be just as loud as Naruto. He doubted it.

“God, _of course_ you’d tell Gaara about my crush. Do you know how often I’m over there? Is he going to tease me too?”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “He’s not like that, you know that. And of course I’d tell him, you’re as bad as Sakura was before she got together with Ino.” He nudged Kiba’s arm with his elbow.

Kiba felt his face heat up and he pouted and crossed his arms. “I’m not that bad.”

“ _Kiba._ You drunk texted me about his ‘nice ass’ and ‘beefy arms’ so many times in the last month alone-“

Kiba jumped over and shoved Naruto against the couch, his hand covering the other boy’s mouth as he felt as if his face was on fire. “Shut up oh my god, shut up.”

Naruto shrugged, as if he was comfortable where he was. He said something that ended up being muffled by Kiba’s hands, though the brunette really didn’t care.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t kill him.”

Kiba jumped a little at Gaara’s voice, startling him a bit before he yanked his hands away from Naruto, who had licked his palms. Making a face of disgust, he wipes his hand on the cushions before leaning back to his spot.

“I’ll only let him live ‘cause you asked nicely.” Kiba said sarcastically, before noticing Shino waving him at him from the pool. Casting a glance at Naruto and Gaara who were already talking to each other, Kiba made his way over to his friend.

Kiba would never tell Shino to his face, but he thought it was absolutely hilarious that Shino had dark goggles he used as a replacement for his shades. He only wore them when he went swimming but still, it was better than the weird steam-punk ones he wore in high school.

“What’s up?” Kiba asked, standing at least a good foot away from the pool.

Shino looked up at him, brows furrowed. “I don’t want to be in here alone but I don’t want to socialize with the others.”

Kiba nodded. “Okay, well I didn’t bring an extra shirt.”

Shino raised an eyebrow before shrugging. “You came with swimming trunks and everything, yet forgot an extra shirt? It’s no problem though, I am used to this so I brought an extra shirt.”

Smiling in silent appreciation, Kiba jumped in beside Shino. They stayed on their own side, talking while everyone else in the pool played some game with a ball.

“Kankuro was asking about you.” Shino’s voice sounded nonchalant but Kiba knew him better than that, picking up on the teasing tone. “Asked why you didn’t want to swim earlier.”

Kiba felt his face grow warm. Was no one going to give him a break today? Was that a secret plan, bring him here so they can all tease him until he spontaneously combusted?

“I told him it was your annual bath tomorrow, not today.” Shino continued, a grin on his face.

“You’re so lame- I’m not even offended but that was a lame insult.” Kiba playfully pushed Shino away. Shino just grinned, letting himself float slowly away. Kiba stayed where he was, soaking up the sun and secretly wished there weren’t so many people.

Don’t get him wrong, he had no problem with most of the people here but he still felt weird sometimes when people would stare at his scars. Sure, it wasn’t even for a second but Kiba still felt awkward afterwards and just wanted to avoid that at all costs.

After what felt like a long time, Kiba looked around to see that Karin, Tenten and Hinata had showed up with a case of beer and a bottle of vodka. It was a weird mix to have Karin with the other two but Kiba didn’t think too hard about it as he made his way over to the girls.

Hinata wore a pink and white sundress with black polka dots with a giant sunhat that Kiba was secretly jealous of. Tenten was wearing a sports bra with a sleeveless shirt that had the zipper undone, showing off her impressive abs with some shorts. Karin was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and a long black skirt made of see through mesh, black shorts on underneath. Kiba could’ve sworn that he had seen that skirt before.

“Oh, Kiba!” Hinata grinned, waving him over to hurry up.

“Heeey- what is that.” Kiba stared hard at the old boombox Tenten was carrying.

“We were cleaning out the garage at Gai’s when we found it. He said we could keep it.” Tenten grinned.

“Oh. Does it even work?” Kiba asked, peeking around to look at it. It was defiantly old, considering how big the speakers were. “Looks heavy.”

Tenten giggled, shifting her hold on the old thing. “It works, yeah. And it’s not that heavy but you’re also asking the wrong person about that.”

Kiba nodded his head, agreeing. Tenten was one of the only girls who could beat Sakura at arm wrestling and Sakura only ever lost to Lee. Well, that Kiba knows of anyways.

Karin awkwardly shifted from where she was standing before looking over her shoulder and then back to Kiba. “How many people are supposed to be here?”

“This is your house and you don’t even know that?” Kiba replied, without thinking. Karin turned to him, glare hardened on her face and Kiba put his hands up defensively. “Sorry, and I honestly don’t know.”

“You’re going to get a farmers tan.” Tenten nodded to his shirt as she put the boombox down on a table.

“I have sunscreen, it’s strong so you won’t tan if you don’t want too.”

Kiba looked at Karin, sure he had a dumb look on his face. Karin had been trying to be nicer lately and Kiba was honestly so confused on _why_. Naruto’s sister never really liked him, usually ignoring him altogether. “Uhh… Yeah, sure, thanks.”

Karin raised an eyebrow, looking thoroughly unimpressed and waited a few seconds before turning back inside.

Kiba stood there, not sure what to do so he grabbed a beer off the table. When had they taken- oh. Kiba hadn’t noticed that everyone had gathered around to grab a beer or to walk over to Choji, who was frying up food again.

Naruto and Gaara sat on the same couch but had put up the large umbrella so they were in the shade. Temari, Ino, Sakura and Hinata were sitting at the patio table talking. Kankuro had made his way over and was bugging Choji at the barbeque while Tenten, Neji, and Itachi stood near the table Kiba was standing at. They were hooking up the boombox and talking about different CD’s they had, which bored Kiba.

Shino, Sasuke, Sai, Deidara and Lee were all scattered across the large backyard doing their own thing.

Kiba took another sip of his beer, while he waited for Karin. His shirt was starting to dry from being in the sun, though Kiba didn’t mind. Desperately wishing he had his phone to distract him, Kiba headed to the last place he had remembered having it.

He had taken off his bag somewhere near the barbeque and looking that way, he spotted his bag.

It was on the ground a little bit away from the barbeque which wouldn’t have been a big deal but Kiba had been glancing at Kankuro the entire time he was here. A few times Kankuro noticed as would wink or smile, which made Kiba feel more flustered than necessary.

He really should have been used to Kankuro’s teasing by now especially knowing that Kankuro was a bit more flirty than most, but he wasn’t as bad as Ino or Sai.

Awkwardly looking around again to see if Karin was coming back and seeing no sign of her, Kiba sighed and walked over to his bag.

“Oh, Kiba. Great timing.” Choji spoke up, grinning as he Kiba grabbed his bag. “This guy-“ Choji pointed the spatula towards Kankuro. “Doesn’t believe me when I told him Hinata can eat more than me.”

Kankuro rolled his eyes with his arms crossed over his chest. “You seriously don’t expect me to believe that, do you?”

Kiba couldn’t help the smile on his face. “Believe it-“

Both Kankuro and Choji groaned which only made Kiba snicker before noticing that Choji didn’t have much on the grill. “Gonna grab more food..?”

Kankuro nodded, glancing at Choji. Kiba watched as it seemed they had an entire conversation with facial expression and gestures before Choji walked away, waving over his shoulder.

Kiba felt lost, as he usually did when it came to Kankuro. The two had been friends for a while now, having met when they had the same resource class in high school. Of course, Kankuro was in grade 12 at the time while Kiba was a grade below him but the two hit off. Kankuro was smarter than him though, not that Kiba thought it was even a contest.

Kiba placed his beer down on the side table thing on the barbeque. Honestly, he wasn’t dumb but he knew most of his friends were stupidly smart. But they were also dumb as hell sometimes. Like Kankuro-

“Why are you staring so hard?”

Shaking his head to clear his wandering thoughts, Kiba looked at Kankuro who was blushing a bit. It must be warmer near the grill, Kiba thought to himself. He knew his crush was one sided but he still liked to imagine that he was the reason Kankuro blushed. 

“Sorry, was lost in thought.” Kiba scratched the back of his head.

“Oh, you actually think?” Kankuro teased, stepping out of the way of Kiba’s hand.

“Screw you man, you suck.” Kiba laughed as he continues to try and hit Kankuro’s arm while the older boy kept stepping out of the way.

“I mean- when you’re gay-“

Kiba cut Kankuro off by whipping off his shirt and throwing it at the taller boys face. Kiba covered his face with both hands, feeling his face heat up at the innuendo. “Oh my god, you have no fucking limits do you? I swear to god-“

Kankuro only laughed and Kiba peeked through his fingers to stare at him. Kankuro was wiping his tears with one hand while his other hand was holding his stomach. “Yo-You’re face oh my-“

Kankuro kept laughing while Kiba felt his ears burn, he glared at the taller boy. “You are the worst, why do I even put up with you?” Dramatically dropping to his knees, Kiba kept his face covered with his hands.

“What happened to you, my man?” Deidara claps a hand gently on Kiba’s shoulder. After he gets no answer and only more laughter from Kankuro, he leans in closer to Kiba. “Let’s throw him in the pool, he’s a cocky bastard, yeah?”

Kiba grinned and looked at Deidara, meeting the blondes eyes with excitement as he nodded. Each grabbing one arm each of the still laughing Kankuro before they drag him towards the pool. They both ignore Kankuro’s confused shriek as they bring him closer to the pool while everyone cheers them on.

“Traitors!” Kankuro screams as they push him in and Kiba looks at Deidara with a grin before they’re also pushed in. When Kiba’s head breaks through the surface of the pool, he hears Kankuro’s laughter and looks up to see that it was Gaara who pushed them both in, a satisfied grin on his face.

They hang out in the pool and later get out to drink with the others at the patio table. Karin finds Kiba and offers him the sunscreen and Kiba accepts it, only to draw a smiley face with it on Deidara’s back when he passes out on the grass. Kankuro and Itachi also add their own little doodles all along his arms and legs.

He doesn’t notice it at all and when Deidara later leaves with Sasuke and Itachi, Kiba and Kankuro barely keep it together when they say their goodbyes.

Kiba and Shino find their own patch of shade to sit down on when Shino grabs out a mickey of rum. They drink together while talking- well, mostly Kiba going on about Kankuro. Shino just nods while Kiba tell him his plan of winning Kankuro’s heart.

“You’re pretty drunk.”

“I’m also sexually frustrated as hell and want to get dicked down.” Kiba laughs more to himself before adding on. “Fuck- you’re right. I am drunk. Oh well.”

Looking across the backyard, Kiba notices that people are starting to leave when he spots Kankuro. He’s shirtless and still wet from the pool from where he sits on the side with Temari. Kiba keeps looking at his arms and enjoys that he isn’t wearing any make up today- not that Kiba didn’t like his make up. It’s just that Kankuro so rarely went out without it.

“God, he’s hot.” Kiba said, turning to Shino who only shrugs.

“Not my type.” He says, taking another shot of their shared bottle.

“Honestly, I’m thinking of just saying fuck it and hopping on-“

Kiba is cut off by Shino shoving him into the grass. After a while they end up sitting there and finish their bottle while talking about their different classes. They don’t notice anything going on around them until it gets dark and the crowd dwindles down to only Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sakura and Sai. They end up all sitting around the fire pit as they drink some more beer Sakura picked up earlier.

“Let’s play a game.” Ino had to practically shout over everyone’s voices.

Everyone agreed though Kiba was a bit hesitant. Ino was sneaky and the fact that she had shared a look with Kankuro meant that their game was probably going to be truth or dare.

“Okay, let’s play never have I ever.” Ino suggested, which everyone agreed too.

Kiba felt relief until he remembered who he was all playing with. Ino, Sai and Kankuro were the biggest gossipers he knew. Thankfully, he wasn’t the only one with that concern.

“No talking about what happens, okay?” Gaara asked, leaning forward to give everyone a serious stare.

Everyone agreed and Ino started first, deciding to take turn and go around in a circle. “Let’s start off easy. Never have I ever have I been black-out drunk.”

Everyone took a shot. Sakura was next. “Never have I ever been in love.” Everyone took a shot except Sai.

It was Naruto’s turn. “Never have I slept with a guy.” All the guys took a shot and were all surprised when they saw Ino take one.

“What?!”

Ino only shrugged before explaining. “I did a threesome with a couple. I only pegged the guy though- but it still counts.” She pauses before adding on. “Oh, it was before me and Sakura got together. Like, way before.”

Noticing Kankuro glancing at him, Kiba stares back. They make eye contact and Kankuro looks down at Kiba’s lips before turning away and joins the conversation again.

Suddenly very aware of his surroundings, Kiba tries to look interested but his thoughts keep wondering back to Kankuro. He is going to get with him tonight if it’s the last thing he does, Kiba silently promises himself. He’s vaguely aware he’s more drunk than he thinks he is as he turns back to everyone talking.

Ignoring everyone’s questions, Ino only reminds Gaara it’s his turn. Gaara pauses, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Never have I ever had a crush on my best friend.”

Kiba feels his face burn, knowing there’s no point in trying to blame it on the fire. He takes a shot and looks around to see who else does. He’s surprised to see Kankuro drinking and can’t help the bit of hope he feels and only feeds his plan. Kiba ignores everyone’s whoops and talking, not caring about who else drank.

Usually he’d tell himself that no, Kankuro didn’t like him like that and try to find reason. But Kiba isn’t thinking straight(ha) and can’t help but hope it’s him. Kiba’s takes the beer bottle away from his mouth as he stares at Kankuro. He doesn’t really care that it’s obvious as he watches Kankuro pull his own bottle away from his mouth.

Kiba watches as Kankuro licks his lips before letting his eyes trail down to the unzipped sweater he’s wearing. It shows off his chest and Kiba let’s his eyes roam, taking in Kankuro’s toned arms. Kiba licks his lips, feeling a lot hotter than before.

He glances up and looks at Kankuro’s jaw before flickering over to his lips again as Kankuro coughs, looking away. Kiba shakes his head, suddenly aware of how aroused he is and that there are people besides him and Kankuro.

“Shino! Tell us..!”

Kiba looks over to Shino, confused on what’s going on. Shino just shrugs where he is before Sai speaks up.

“It’s my turn.” Everyone whines but quiets down while they wait for Sai to speak. The pale boy only smiles, which should be weird since his smiles are usually cold but his face is flushed from the alcohol which makes it look awkward. “Never have I ever accidently sent nudes to the wrong person.”

Everyone laughs while Sakura and Kiba take a shot.

“Oh my god- that’s when you sent it to Karin instead of Ino!” Naruto leaned against Gaara as he turned to point his finger at Sakura, oblivious to the look of pure murder being thrown his way.

Thankfully, no one asks him anything and Kiba looks over and sees Kankuro staring at him. Kiba feels his throat tighten a bit as he looks down to Kankuro’s lips before looking back into the older boys eyes. Kankuro’s blush is more prominent now which makes Kiba aware of how _cute_ he is.

He knows Kankuro likes to try and keep up a bad boy image with his piercings and style, but Kiba also knows that he cries over crappy rom coms. He has seen Kankuro’s shy smiles he has, the way Kankuro tries to keep his cool while also being overly dramatic about everything. How Kankuro is always over thinking and how stupidly self sacrificing he is.

Kiba feels his entire body warm up and there’s no denying it now, he is full on checking Kankuro out and his drunken mind does not give a single fuck if Kankuro is watching him or not.

“-I’m taking Kiba back home with me.”

Kiba looks up only to see Hinata looking at him with an unreadable look on her eyes.

“What?” Kiba winces, realizing how slurred the word comes out. Hinata just smiles softly before yanking him up with one arm and dragging him to the door inside Naruto’s house. “W-wait. My bag-“ Kiba flails uselessly.

“I got it. C’mon, we’re going home.” Hinata says and ignores Kiba’s whining. He gives in though, letting her gently tug him along until they’re in his car and Kiba stays quiet, not realizing he’s nodding off.

He wakes up a little while later to Tenten carrying him bridal style to his room. “I could fall for you.” He murmurs, blinking awake slowly and thanking God that he doesn’t puke often because the entire world is swirling around in his vision.

Tenten only laughs a bit before he’s placed down on the bed. Kiba watches as Hinata thanks her and comes to sit beside him on the bed, a bottle of water in her hand and a small take out bag in the other. She smiles softly, petting Kiba’s hair as he stares at the ceiling. He still feels pretty drunk but he’s also sobering up a bit from his nap.

“Akamaru is sleeping outside tonight since it’s nice out.” Hinata speaks softly, knowing Kiba is still waiting until he doesn’t feel so nauseous. “Shino texted me, telling me you were pretty drunk and tried to..” Hinata paused for a while before sounding a bit embarrassed as she slowly spoke again, drawing the words out. “You want to, ‘get dicked down’ by Kankuro tonight.”

Kiba groaned, covering his face with one hand. He had said that, before Hinata had taken Sakura to grab more beer. He had been drunk and stupid and going on about his crush to Shino until they sat around the fire. And then he had pretty much eye fucking Kankuro-

“You looked like you were going to jump on him the moment I got there. Shino told me you seemed determined to get laid tonight and I guess he was right.” Hinata said, the shyness from her voice replaced with a teasing tone.

_God_. Now Hinata was going to tease him.

_Wait._

“Where’s my phone?” Kiba asked, sitting up and looking at his friend pale eyes.

Hinata smiled, grabbing his bag and passing it to him. Kiba grabbed his phone, which was dead and plugged it into the charger before noticing the bottle and bag Hinata had earlier was placed on his bedside table. He must have been staring at the table hard because Hinata started speaking again.

“Eat the food to sober up, drink the water so you aren’t so dehydrated tomorrow.” Hinata patted his arm before getting up and walking out. She stopped at the door though, looking at him with a small smile. “Do you want to light on or off?”

Something felt off but Kiba ignored it and told her to keep it on as he ate the burgers she left him. Feeling full, he drank the water before heading to the bathroom. The world wasn’t spinning anymore but he was still wobbly on his feet.

After using the washroom and cleaning his hands, he stared himself in the mirror. He was a mess; his hair had dried all flopped over on one side, the shirt Shino leant him was hanging loosely over his shoulders and his face was still flushed pink.

‘I was trying to sleep with Kankuro’ he thinks to himself.

Holy shit.

Blushing even darker, Kiba stared at himself hard in the mirror. He really wished Hinata hadn’t come to pick him up.

God, what was he thinking.

Tearing his eyes away from the mirror, he made his way back to his room and closed the door as gently as he could. He didn’t even know what time it was, but Kiba didn’t really care. He grabbed his phone, which was almost fully charged and turned it on. Kicking off his swimming trunks, he threw on a pair of clean boxers and tore off the shirt. He turned the lamp on his bedside table on before turning off the light and crawled into bed.

Kiba’s heart sped up as he breathed a little heavier, crinkling his nose when he let out a burp. He had to do this now otherwise he’d chicken out.

Quickly he opened up the camera and took a few sultry pictures of his chest and face before he paused, wondering if he should or not.

‘Do it before you lose your nerve’ He thought to himself as he posed in a revealing way and took another picture before checking which ones he would send.

Opening up his text messages, he scrolled through until he found Kankuro’s name and texted him.

**[4:09 AM]            You still up?**

Feeling his pulse thudding in his ears, Kiba opened up spotify and put his songs on shuffle. I Want by One Direction started to play when he got a reply.

**_[4:10 AM]            Yeah_ **

**_[4:10 AM]            How r u feeling?_ **

Kiba felt his hands go sweaty as he quickly replied and felt way too warm.

**[4:11 AM]            Wishing u were here ;)**

Quickly choosing three pictures, Kiba sent them. He chose two that showed off his chest and one with his ass, though it wasn’t the greatest quality nudes he took, he still felt pretty proud of them.

Kiba threw his phone to the side as he shoved his face into his pillow when he thought of a better(worse) idea. Getting up, he stumbled to the closet and grabbed one of Kankuro’s shirts he had. He had a lot of Kankuro’s clothes since they spent the night at each others places so often. Looking for a specific shirt, Kiba was about to give up before he remembered that it was in the small pile of clothes on the ground.

Shuffling over, he threw it on and inhaled. It still smelt heavily of Kankuro even though it had been laying there for a day or two. Sitting on his bed with his back against the wall, Kiba grabbed his phone to see that Kankuro had replied.

**_[4:15 AM]            Holy shit_ **

**_[4:17 AM]            not the greatest but uhhh_ **

**_[4:17 AM]            here u go_ **

Kiba had seen that Kankuro sent him three pictures as well and let out a weird squeaking noise that he’d deny upon opening them.

The first picture was of Kankuro in Naruto’s bathroom, his sweater still unzipped. It was from an angle that Kiba could tell he held the phone a little higher to get the picture. Kankuro was looking directly at the camera while also biting his lip. His chest was on display, but he had angled it to show that he was hard under the swimming trunks he still wore. Kankuro looked hot as hell.

Clicking on the second picture, Kiba swallowed hard. It was Kankuro in the mirror, leaning on one side while he held the phone over his face. The sweater he was wearing in the last picture was gone, showing off his toned biceps. The hand that wasn’t holding the phone tugged playfully at the waist band of his swimming trunks, showing off more of his happy trail.

Kiba paused, looking at the ceiling and wishing he had stayed at Naruto’s before opening the last picture. Kankuro was sitting on the counter, the sweater back on. He had one leg bent while the other was straight. He was leaning against the bent leg and sat in a way that showed off his ass, though Kiba was staring at the face Kankuro was making.

Kankuro was staring at the mirror with a grin though his face and ears were a dark pink. His eyes were half lidded and Kiba really shouldn’t be that turned on by that grin but he was.

Kiba sent him a reply of heart eyes before posing to take a picture of himself. Kankuro’s shirts were a bit bigger but also longer, since he was taller than Kiba. Grinning to himself as he positioned his legs and the shirt so it was perfect, Kiba snapped a few pictures until he found the one he liked. Deleting the others, he saw that Kankuro hadn’t replied yet.

**[4:29 AM]            it smells like you**

Kiba sent the picture, feeling lightheaded and a bit sleepy and sent another text.

**[4:31 AM]            god I want u rn**

Kiba yawned, putting his phone back on the charger. He was tired, having used up his energy to send the pictures in the first place. Drinking the rest of his water, he started to fall asleep until he felt the urge to go to the bathroom again. After finishing his business, he flopped down onto his bed and fell asleep as a mellow song played from his phone.

oOo

Blinking awake slowly, Kiba still felt slightly dizzy. Seeing that the sun was peeking through the curtains, Kiba groaned as he sat up. His body felt sore and he smelled of chlorine and stale beer. Grabbing some clean clothes, he stumbled to the bathroom. He was still half awake when he turned off the taps, the shower having done nothing to wake him up.

Smelling his breath, Kiba made a face of disgust before brushing his teeth. He felt like he had forgotten something but he shrugged it off. After finishing up, Kiba thanked God he had no work or school today. Picking up his dirty clothes, he realized that he was wearing Kankuro’s shirt when he woke up.

Usually it didn’t bother him, they had been used to sharing each others clothes and Kiba wouldn’t lie that he liked how his own shirts seemed tight on Kankuro’s chest and arms.

No, it was the memories that came flooding back to Kiba that woke him up. Quickly sprinting down the hall to his room, Kiba yanked his phone off the charger, not caring if he broke it. He had three messages waiting for him.

**_[4:34 AM]            I s2g kiba u better not be fucking with me_ **

**_[5:02 AM]            fuck u for getting me this riled up_ **

After that was a picture of Kankuro holding himself through his boxers that made Kiba feel many things. Groaning, he slapped himself lightly. Why the fuck did he fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post a lot about this fic and others I'm working on for this au on my twitter, which is @AcwKravitz   
> Also!! Thank you so much for all the views!!


	3. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankuro decided to finally talk to his siblings, Deidara is suffering and Kiba has been avoiding Kankuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c   
> I hope you guys like this one ahhhhh

“Kankuro, it’s 5pm and Temari is about to lose it if you don’t wake up.”

Kankuro groaned in reply and hoped Gaara would leave his room. He was barely awake, still hung over and he was scared he’d throw up if he moved. Just as he was about to fall back asleep, Gaara lightly shook his shoulder.

“Let me sleep.” Annoyed, Kankuro kept his eyes closed since he was too tired to move his head.

Gaara didn’t say anything for a minute before patting Kankuro’s shoulder lightly. “I’ll talk to Temari.”

Grunting in reply, Kankuro listened to Gaara leave his room. He didn’t shut the door, which usually annoyed Kankuro but he was too tired to care. He could hear his siblings talking in the living room, though he wasn’t able to make out anything they were saying until Temari’s voice slowly got louder.

“What- No, he’s getting up _now_!”

Kankuro tried to fall asleep before Temari made it to his room, but it was all in vain as she slammed open his door and flicked on the lights.

“Wake the hell up!” Temari stomped up to the bed and ripped the blankets off him. She didn’t pause or wait to see if he was awake, which he didn’t really expect her too. But still, rude. “You missed work! You’re damn lucky Uncle Sasori covered for you!”

That was enough for Kankuro to bolt up, feeling cold sweat start to break out on his neck and ignoring how the room swayed. He had completely forgotten that he had been scheduled to work today. Temari had her hands on her hips with a thoroughly unimpressed look on her face from where she stood above him.

Gaara was standing at the door with his arms outstretched, as if he was mentally debating trying to calm Temari down or not. Kankuro shot him a glare and Gaara returned it with an apologetic look.

“Okay, okay.” Kankuro put his hands up defensively and closed his eyes, hoping the room wouldn’t be swaying so much. “I’m awake, I swear.”

Temari only huffed and Kankuro listened to her footsteps stomp out of his room.

“She’s mad. Sorry about that, I did try to stop her.”

Kankuro opened his eyes and glared at Gaara. To anyone else, that would have sounded like a genuine apology and they wouldn’t have picked up on the amusement in his voice. However, Kankuro _did_ pick up on it and was not in the mood. Gaara smiled and quickly covered his mouth with his hand when he realized his mistake before running down the hall as Kankuro threw his pillow at him.

He sat on the edge of his bed until he was sure he’d make it to the bathroom without getting sick along the way. When he was done with washing his hands, Kankuro stared at his reflection. He didn’t look too bad considering how hung over he was. He still needed a shower though.

After grabbing himself some clean clothes, Kankuro sat back down on his bed. He was still feeling sick and even though it was only a bit of moving, it was a bit too much too soon. Grabbing his phone off his bed, unplugged which was odd, he noticed that he had quite a few missed calls from work and other notifications.

Unlocking his phone, the memories of last night came rushing back as his screen showed the last opened app. It was his messages between him and Kiba with the last picture Kiba had sent him opened. Kankuro felt warm and knew his face was beet red as he stared at the picture.

Kiba was blushing in the picture, holding the collar over one side of his chin while one finger was being held by his teeth. Kankuro’s shirt was bigger on Kiba, so the collar hung off his shoulder and from the angle of the picture, his chest beneath the shirt was visible. He was staring at the camera, lust on full display while his legs were folded underneath himself, showing off his thighs.

Kankuro had sent him a picture back about a half hour later and never received a reply, though it was late when he sent it.

Groaning a bit, he grabbed his clothes off the bed and silently thanking whatever higher power there was that his pajama pants hid his excitement. Making sure the bathroom door was locked, Kankuro pulled his phone out and stared at the messages. He thought of a way to handle the situation while he took a longer than usual shower.

When Kankuro turned off the taps, he felt cleaner and a little less hung over. Grabbing his phone while he brushed his teeth, he replied to the missed texts he received from Konan. She wasn’t too angry since it was a Monday and it was slow. Quickly sending a test to Sasori to thank him for covering, he set his phone down on the counter.

Glancing at himself in the mirror, an idea popped into his head. It was probably a bad idea, but it was the only thing he could think of in his current hung-over state. Quickly drying himself off, he threw on his briefs and shirt that had the sleeves ripped off.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Kankuro posed in the mirror with his arm behind his head. With his other arm he held up his phone and took a picture. Just in case, he checked to see if Kiba had replied, and was slightly disappointed that he hadn’t.

Kankuro glanced in the mirror and yep- he was bright red, almost the same color of Gaara’s hair. His anxiety caused him to laugh softly to himself and he sent the picture to Kiba along with a message.

**[6:35 PM]            U hung over?**

He shut the phone screen off and finished getting dressed. It was late but he might as well get some studying done. There was only three more weeks before finals and he didn’t want his grades slipping just because he failed one test.

oOo

Kankuro looked at Temari nervously before shifting his gaze back to Gaara from across the table. They were seated in one of the booths at a restaurant.

After a few weeks of worrying over when he’d talk to them and finally having built enough courage, Kankuro suggested they go out to eat for once. Of course, that was just his plan to get them in public so Temari couldn’t scream or hit him too much. Kankuro was pretty sure Gaara wouldn’t really react, since he had always been supportive anyways.

They were both silent and equally looking lost in thought. Kankuro took another sip of his water before staring down at his hands under the table. He kept gripping his fingers, squeezing and hoping that they couldn’t see how scared he was.

Finally, the silence was broken as their waiter came and brought them their order before leaving. Kankuro chanced a look up, only to make eye contact with Temari before looking down at his hands again.

“I-“ She shook her head before grinning. “Were you scared I was going to cause a scene?”

Kankuro didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure what to answer with or what to expect when it came to his sister.

Temari clicked her tongue, making Kankuro look back at her. She had a soft smile on her face. “Listen, I don’t care if you want to drop out- that’s up to you.”

Gaara nodded before looking at Kankuro with a small smile. “I support you. Anyways, I was thinking of..” Looking a little flustered, his eyes wandered to the rest of the restaurant before looking back at Kankuro. “I was going to try to take over anyways…”

“Wait- really?” Temari looked at Gaara who only nodded.

Kankuro stared. Was it not that big of a deal? Was he the only one over thinking it?

“Huh.” Temari looked back at Kankuro before shrugging. “It’s your life. Just finish this semester, at least. I mean, it’s not like you _have_ to work at the company. We still have our shares that Rasa left us, so we don’t have to worry about the company.”

Kankuro nodded slowly, knowing she had a point. He really didn’t need to stress out over this, but it was something that had been eating away at him since he accepted the apprenticeship. It was one of his main causes of stress, the other being Kiba. But he didn’t want to think of that messy situation right now.

Gaara shrugged. “I never even thought of taking over until a few months ago. Besides, Kankuro already accepted the apprenticeship.”

“How do you know I already accepted?” Kankuro asked, feeling a bit silly over his entire ordeal.

“Heard it from Naruto, who heard from Itachi.”

Temari took a bite of her food before staring between both of her brothers. “Whatever you guys want to do with your lives is your business. I’ll support you guys through anything, you know that. Right?”

Kankuro smiled, feeling his face warm up a bit. He was thankful that his sister was so loving, despite being a pain in the ass majority of the time. “Thanks, Tem.”

Gaara nodded and had a warm smile on his face.

They finished eating and talking about finals and what plans they’d have afterwards. Kankuro still felt too warm, his anxiety slow to fade away. He knew he was over thinking it, as he often did. But it was hard to actually say what he wanted out loud. He had issues, he could admit that at least.

As Gaara and Temari started to talk about something, Kankuro lost himself in thought. It had been three days since he had heard from Kiba. It was the one thing eating him away more than talking to his siblings. Now though, he felt better of course, now that he had talked to his siblings.

“Whoa, earth to Kankuro.” Temari waved her hand in front of his face, forcing his attention to her.

“Yeah?”

“I love you, but you decided to take us out to talk so you’re paying the bill.” She grinned as Kankuro sighed and rolled his eyes.

oOo

Staring hard at the cement from the bench he was sitting on, Kankuro thought back of that night at Naruto’s. Sure, he flirted with Kiba often but he had been doing playfully for a long time before he realized he had feelings for the guy. Kiba always blushed but he also blushed whenever anyone flirted with him or even complimented him. He never imagined that Kiba would ever feel the same attraction for him.

But Kankuro couldn’t shake the way Kiba had stared at him from that night, at the fire pit. Kiba had looked so sexy and as if he was going to jump on Kankuro at any second. Hell, if Kankuro had more alcohol in his system at the time, he would have jumped Kiba.

Even thinking of that night, Kankuro felt himself blush. He could still feel how Kiba had stared at him and remembered the goose bumps that had crawled along his arms and back. Kiba had ignored everyone that night, and openly stared at Kankuro with a hungry look until Hinata had shown up to take him home. Kankuro thought they’d ignore that and had ended up getting wasted with the rest of the group and forget his attraction for Kiba.

He never imagined Kiba would send him nudes.

Feeling his face warm more at the memory, Kankuro groaned and slumped against the bench. They were both drunk and Kiba was just horny. Kankuro was his friend and was convenient to message. That’s all it was, right? Kankuro wasn’t holding onto any hope, since Kiba had been pretty drunk.

But still, he had wished Kiba would at least reply. Tell him he was just drunk and horny, or that maybe he wanted to forget the entire thing. Anything would have been nice, at this point.

Kankuro stared at the evening sky. It had been a week and all he’s had was radio silence from Kiba. It gave him time to think. But he hadn’t even seen Kiba at school. He hadn’t seen Shino either but he could just be over thinking everything. Again.

He had left work earlier, still over thinking everything and just walking around aimlessly. That’s how he ended up the usual park where Kiba usually played with Akamaru. Kankuro thought he was being pretty pathetic, but also understood that he needed to give the other boy space. Which made no sense since he was the one who started it but- Kankuro groaned.

He was _not_ going down that rabbit hole again.

If Kiba was attracted to him or not, he had spent enough time agonizing over it. He still had finals in two weeks and really should have been focusing on studying but Kiba kept occupying all his thoughts.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and checked the text Temari had sent him and almost threw his phone onto the sidewalk. She’d sent him a link to a sex toy site, at dildo specifically, with a winky face. A second later she sent him two more texts.

**_[8:37 PM]            Srry that was meant for shikamaru_ **

**_[8:37 PM]            Tho with all your moping around lately…_ **

Kankuro texted her a quick ‘fuck you’ before he checked out facebook. Nothing new was going on, though the party plans had become more solidified. Kankuro honestly forgot about that, with everything that had been going on in the past few weeks.

Working full shifts was hard, especially when Konan had him working full time hours since he’d accepted the offer. Of course, he had already told his siblings about it so it was less stressful but now they had started to nag him. They wanted to see what he was drawing, what his designs looked like and he wasn’t ready to share with them. Not yet.

So he had been avoiding them at home. Which is all he’s been doing for the past week. Sighing, Kankuro opened up his messages with Deidara and sent him a text.

**[8:51 PM]            Heyyyy**

Kankuro opened up snapchat. He didn’t use it much, though he’d usually spam his story with selfies and videos when he did use it. He didn’t feel like posting though, instead watching his friends stories. Deciding to watch Hinata’s story first, which was a video of her and Itachi bouncing a small bouncy ball against the walls of what looked like some long hallway while laughing. Itachi threw it hard against the wall, only for it to bounce right into his nose and there was blood everywhere. Hinata’s laughter echoed in the video before a voice asked them what they were doing and the video ended.

Shaking his head, he watched as the next snaps were blurry pictures with keysmash and random emojis. The last one was posted two hours after the previous blurry picture and it was of Hinata, Itachi and Neji in front of the police station while she gave thumbs up. He was about to watch Lee’s next, needing his motivational videos with how he’s been feeling lately when Deidara texted him back. 

**_[9:07 PM]            Im in walmart and looking at hair dyes_ **

**_[9:07 PM]            I wanna dye the tips of my hair but idk what color_ **

**_[9:08 PM]            Ive been here for the last 10 mins and the employees keep walking by_ **

“Pfft-“ Kankuro snickered as the image of Deidara staring hard at the different hair dyes came to him easily.

**[9:10 PM]            Want help? I’m free rn**

Clicking back to snapchat, Kankuro watched Lee’s story. It was always the same, of him working out and making motivational speeches of not giving up. Of course, they were always at the gym which Kankuro swears he lives in. His phone buzzed as Deidara texted him back.

**_[9:14 PM]            Meet me at my place then_ **

**_[9:14 PM]            I still have Itachi’s copy of smash_ **

**_[9:15 PM]            Lol ‘lets smash’_ **

**_[9:15 PM]            Jk jk but for real_ **

**_[9:15 PM]            I’ll be back in 20 mins_ **

A smile crept on Kankuro’s face. He hadn’t hung out with Deidara in a while and had missed his friend. They didn’t work together as much since they were both studying for their finals. Quickly texting him a reply, Kankuro stood up and stretched before going back home.

Might as well drive his motorcycle that’s been collecting dust in the garage before it rusted.

oOo

Driving up to Deidara’s apartment, Kankuro was thankful that he had found a parking spot. The apartment building was one of the smaller ones, only six stories high but their small parking lot and sidewalks around the building was always full.

Parking and grabbing the keys and locking his helmet in the seat, Kankuro quickly told Deidara he was here before walking up to the doors of the building. Deidara lived on the edge of the busier parts of the city, making it a bit of a sketchy area. Kankuro didn’t really understand why it was supposedly a rough area, considering the most he’s ever dealt with was a few drunk people stumbling around or a party going on in one of the apartments.

But then again, Kankuro had never really noticed when he was at Deidara’s since they were pretty loud themselves. He waited at the doors for his friend, the buzzer having been broken for a quite a while. Kankuro grabbed his phone and killed some time checking his texts. Nothing new besides the different groupchats he was in. Clicking back onto his and Kiba’s messages, he was surprised to see that Kiba was typing only for it to disappear.

Huh.

Hearing the heavy footsteps from inside the building, Kankuro turned towards the glass doors and saw Hidan trip over his foot and fall down the last level of stairs. Hidan was wearing his black puffy jacket with fur trimmings unzipped and completely shirtless, as usual, with a pair of black cargo pants. Kankuro waved to him slowly, not sure if he should laugh or not.

Waving back to him, Hidan broke out laughing as he opened the door for him.

“Holy shit, that corner is a lot sharper than I remembered.” Hidan said before laughing again.

Kankuro chuckled along with him as he followed the white haired guy up the stairs. “Surprised Deidara didn’t kick you out yet.”

Hidan shrugged. “He did, but I paid him rent for June already so he can’t bitch.”

Kankuro hummed. “When will the elevator be working again?”

“It’s been ‘under maintenance’ for two months now, I don’t think they fucking care.”

“Yeah but still.” Kankuro usually didn’t have a problem with stairs but Deidara lived on the fifth floor and he wondered how the hell Deidara did it everyday after school _and_ work. Kankuro was happy their condo had elevators.

When they finally made it to the apartment, Deidara was sitting on the ground in the living room while their tv played music videos. His hair was down and he had a bag full of hair dye boxes beside him and had waved Kankuro over when he saw him.

“Kankuro, my man. Help me figure what color.”

“How many did you buy?” Kankuro asked, kicking off his boots by the door and plopping himself down beside Deidara.

“He bought every fucking color they had.” Hidan yelled from the kitchen before appearing around the corner with a beer in his hand.

Deidara rolled his eyes and he grabbed the bag and pushed it towards Kankuro. “I’m only doing the tips but I can’t decide on what color.”

Kankuro looked through the different colors and pulled out a dark red box. “Do this one. It’ll match Itachi’s contacts.”

“Hmmm. Okay.” Deidara shrugged as he got up to quickly grab his brush. “There should be two boxes of that color, my hair is thick so we need more than one.”

Kankuro nodded as he got up with both boxes and went to the kitchen. After applying the dye to Deidara’s hair and Deidara told Kankuro of his hopeless crush on Itachi. He usually didn’t talk about his crush on Itachi as often, since he had been becoming more distant. Kankuro didn’t blame him since Deidara had to listen to Itachi go on about his crush all the time.

Itachi never said who his crush was but Deidara was starting to feel more and more heartbroken as time went on. Deidara hadn’t talked to Itachi besides small talk in a few weeks and Kankuro was a bit surprised the blonde kept it to himself for this long.

“I know I’m his friend but it still sucks, you know?” Deidara looked down at his nails in a failed attempt to not look so hurt.

Kankuro frowned, looking at the clock. “Let’s wash the dye out soon. But yeah, it does. I mean, Kiba always used to tell me about his one night stands and flings.”

Deidara grunted. “Yeah, I know. I remember how many times you’d call me up crying.”

They didn’t say anything for a while, the silence becoming a bit awkward. Deidara slammed his hands down on the table and stood up. “You know, at least Itachi isn’t a fuckboy like Kiba. Anyways, I’m going to wash the dye out.”

Kankuro hadn’t told Deidara what had happened between him and Kiba which is what he had wanted to do. But then Deidara was calling Kiba a fuckboy and it only made Kankuro chuckled to himself as he pulled out his phone and seen he had a message. From Kiba. Feeling his pulse quicken and hands already become sweaty, Kankuro opened it to see Kiba had sent a text.

**_[11:39 PM]          Meet me at our old spot tonight?_ **

The message had been sent while Kankuro was busy at Deidara’s and Kankuro was honestly surprised it had gotten so late. He didn’t realize he had been there for so long already.

**[12:01    AM]       What time?**

Kankuro wiped the palms of his hands on his jeans as he thought of an excuse to give Deidara. He got a reply instantly, phone buzzing in his hand.

**_[12:02 AM]          Half hour?_ **

**_[12:02 AM]          If not its cool…._ **

Kankuro looked towards the bathroom, water still running which meant Deidara was still washing the dye out.

**[12:03 AM]          Yea I’ll be there see u soon**

If he left now, he’d make it with a few minutes to spare. Quickly standing up and walking to the bathroom, he leaned against the doorframe to see Deidara turning off the taps.

“I have to leave, something came up.” Kankuro spoke only to laugh as Deidara jumped and dropped the towel he had been reaching for.

“Jesus! Make some noise next time!” Deidara grabbed the towel and wrapped his hair up in it. “And you should come over again sometime. We haven’t chilled in a while.”

Kankuro nodded. “Of course man, anyways, I’ll see you later?”

Deidara only hummed in reply as he plugged in his hairdryer. Kankuro had never put his boots on and ran down five floors faster in his life. At the last floor, he almost tripped over his foot and silently agreed with Hidan. That corner was sharper than he had remembered.

oOo

When Kankuro showed up to the empty field, he had a few minutes to spare if Kiba wasn’t already there. Their old spot was a big empty field, near the river that ran through the city. Kiba and Kankuro had used to hang out there all the time when they needed to get away from everyone. They hung out more towards the side that was under one of the traffic bridges, which was a quick five minute walk from where Kankuro was.

Locking his helmet in the seat, Kankuro checked his phone as he walked towards their meeting spot and tried his best to ignore the sweat he felt cling to the hair on the back of his neck. He had noticed that Kiba’s car was already there but still hoped that Kiba wouldn’t see him coming.

God, he felt like one of those school girls confronting their crush from Deidara’s shoujo anime.

 Kiba was already there as he had guessed, laying on the ground while wearing a bomber jacket and shorts. Kankuro swallowed hard as he slowed down his steps and wondered why he had worn his leather jacket. It kept the heat he felt trapped and he was scared of how sweaty he’d become when he would face the other boy. As if sensing him, Kiba sat up and looked at Kankuro as he approached.

“Hey.” Kiba’s voice cracked a bit, which made Kankuro smile to himself in relief. He wasn’t the only one feeling nervous.

“Hey.” Kankuro sat down in front of him and blushed, noticing that Kiba was wearing one of his shirts under the jacket. If Kankuro’s blush wasn’t noticeable before, it was now.

“So, uhh… It’s been a while, huh?” Kiba started, only to scratch the back of his head and look away when Kankuro looked at him.

“Yeah…”

“So uhh…”

Kankuro looked at Kiba and noticed the way he was biting his lip. It was something that he did when nervous and Kankuro absolutely adored how cute Kiba looked at the moment. Kiba’s face was red, almost the same shade of his make up. Kiba’s gaze flickered back to Kankuro before looking away.

“I uhh…” Kiba trailed off as he shifted his sitting position, crossing his legs.

Feeling brave, Kankuro decided against better judgment to lean in close and smirked at the way Kiba’s breath hitched. He looked deep into Kiba’s eyes and could feel Kiba’s breath against his lips. Grinning, Kankuro leaned forward a bit more and whispered into Kiba’s ear, enjoying the way the other boy squirmed.

“You really like wearing my shirts, huh?” Kankuro leaned in closer, so his lips barely brushed Kiba’s ear. He was glad that the other boy couldn’t see how red he was. “Did you miss me that much?”

As he pulled back, Kankuro purposely brushed his lips against Kiba’s cheek. Kiba was breathing harder, his face dark red as licked his lips. Looking at Kankuro, he bit his bottom lip and shifted his position on the ground so he was sitting closer.

Kankuro liked to tease Kiba, it was always worth the reactions. But this time, he was secretly hoping that Kiba would take a hint as watched as Kiba looked down at his hands before he placed a hand on Kankuro’s thigh. It was Kankuro’s turn to watch Kiba, studying the way the other boys shoulders relaxed as he leaned towards his ear.

“Maybe.” Kiba spoke softly, hiding his face from the position he was in.

Kankuro felt his throat close a bit. “Oh? Were the pictures I sent you not enough?” Kankuro thanked god that flirting came naturally to him, though his voice sounded shaky.

Kiba looked up at Kankuro, pouting. Kankuro felt what little control he had slowly break, as he looked at how flushed Kiba was and the way his eyes seemed a little misty.

“What if I said ‘no’?” Kiba breathed, his gaze flickering down to Kankuro’s crotch as he bit his lip and shyly and slowly checked Kankuro out. Locking eyes with Kankuro, Kiba chuckled and leaned back and scratched the back of his head. He looked apologetic and was about to say something when Kankuro decided that, fuck holding back.

Not knowing where the sudden courage and adrenaline came from, Kankuro pulled Kiba towards him by the front of his jacket. Kiba flailed a bit and knocked Kankuro over, who still had a hold on Kiba and pulled him down so the younger boy was on top of him. Kiba had landed himself so his hands were on either side of Kankuro’s legs and was resting his weight on his knees. Looking up, Kankuro locked eyes with Kiba’s shocked ones.

“So what are you going to do about it, then?” Kankuro smirked and watched the way Kiba’s eyes gazed down to his lips.

Kiba slowly leaned down, resting on his elbows beside Kankuro’s head. “Something dumb, probably.”

Kankuro felt his heart beat faster, sure Kiba could feel it being this close to him. “Like what?”

Kiba paused for a second before shifting his legs so he was straddling Kankuro, hiding his face in the crook of Kankuro’s neck. “Do you really want to know?”

Suddenly very aware of Kiba’s breath on his neck, shivering as he felt his pants become tighter. He could feel Kiba’s body heat, so close to him yet so far. Kankuro cursed himself, wishing that his mind wasn’t a mess as he whimpered a quiet reply out. “Show me?”

Kiba froze for a second before resting his ass down on top of Kankuro’s crotch which earned a hiss from both of them. Kiba leaned closer, his lips now touching Kankuro’s neck. Kankuro felt Kiba lick his lips, before he replied in a low voice. “This enough?”

Kankuro didn’t reply, instead he moved his hands so they were on Kiba’s thighs. Rubbing his hands up and stopping short from Kiba’s ass, he turned his head and looked at Kiba, whose face was dark red. Grinning at the half hearted glare Kiba was giving him, Kankuro made a show of leaning his head back and looked at the sky. “I’m dense, so I need you to-“

He was cut off by Kiba latching onto his neck and sucking hard while he rolled his hips against Kankuro at the same time. Kankuro groaned and gripped his hands harder on Kiba’s thighs. The mix of pain and pleasure pulled more groans from Kankuro and he really wished that he hadn’t told Kiba his kinks. Of course, at the time they were talking with the rest of their friends but still, Kiba was driving him crazy.

Kankuro wasn’t one to lose though as he grabbed Kiba’s ass and squeazed as he rolled his hips against Kiba. They both groaned and Kiba pulled off his neck with a pop, both of them looking at each other. Kankuro took advantage of the small opening and tugged Kiba’s hair back with his right hand, making Kiba arch his back. With his left hand, Kankuro gripped onto Kiba’s hip.

Kiba moaned and rolled his hips at the same time as Kankuro, his hands bunching onto the front of Kankuro’s leather jacket.

“Fuck-“ Kiba slumped over Kankuro’s chest who still had a tight hold on his hair. Kiba looked at Kankuro with pleading eyes. “Take off your jacket.”

Kankuro nodded, letting go of his hold on Kiba and unzipped his jacket. He was thankful, since he had already began to sweat and the cool ground underneath him felt good. Kiba stayed where he was ontop of Kankuro, not moving until the jacket was off.

Kiba shoved his face in Kankuro’s shoulder, his ass lifting off Kankuro slightly before he started licking and nibbling his way up to his chin. With one hand, Kankuro adjusted himself in his pants, not missing the way Kiba sharply inhaled as his hand brushed the front of his shorts.

Kankuro used both of his hands to grab Kiba’s face and they looked at each other. Kiba looked at him, eyes full of anticipation and Kankuro leaned up. Their lips met in a shy kiss and Kankuro felt Kiba’s heart beating, their chests against each others.

Then Kankuro jerked his hips up, causing Kiba to open his mouth to let out a small moan. Kankuro kissed Kiba again, this time biting the other boys lip and slipping his tongue in. Kiba rolled his hips and tongue against Kankuro at the same time and leaned his weight against his arms that were circled around Kankuro’s head.

Groaning, Kankuro let Kiba suck his tongue as he tugged Kiba’s hair lightly as Kiba rested his hips against him fully, pushing him further onto the grass and laying on top of him. Kankuro opened his eyes and felt shy to see that Kiba was staring at him. Kiba pulled back and grinned. “You’re cute.”

Kankuro widened his eyes as Kiba ground his hips against him before leaning down and kissing him again before he could reply. Growling a bit, Kankuro’s hands grabbed onto Kiba’s hips before he rolled them over, so he was leaning down on Kiba and enjoyed the small whine Kiba gave. Grinning into the kiss, he pulled away to look at Kiba.

Kiba stared back at him with half lidded eyes and a red face. His mouth was purple, the red make up on his face smudged and Kankuro knew he was no better. Kiba bit his lip as he pulled Kankuro down to kiss him again, wrapping his legs around Kankuro’s waist and grinding his hips up before rolling them over again. They didn’t break the kiss as Kiba’s was straddling Kankuro again.

Groaning as Kiba sucked on his tongue, Kankuro grabbed Kiba’s thighs before running his hands up to slender hips. Kiba groaned, pulling back before kissing and nibbling Kankuro’s neck and grinding his hips down. Moaning in return, Kankuro ran his hands up Kiba’s back, under his shirt and gently scratched tanned skin. Kiba pulled back to look at Kankuro as he ground his hips down again, this time throwing his head back and whimpering.

Feeling as if his face was on fire, Kankuro rolled his hips against Kiba. He didn’t care about how loud he was being, instead watching the way Kiba slowly came undone on top of him. Dry humping Kiba wasn’t what he thought was going to happen, but he wasn’t complaining as Kiba leaned down to kiss him. Their hips moved together while Kiba bit his neck before sucking, Kankuro scratching Kiba’s back a bit harder. Kiba pulled away and looked down at Kankuro, pulling up his shorts a bit and widening his legs so he was resting his weight completely on Kankuro’s hips and drawing out a loud groan.

Kankuro leaned forward, sucking at Kiba’s neck and biting down on his shoulder. Kiba whined loudly, his hands gripping the ground loud enough that Kankuro could hear the grass ripping by his ears. Kiba ran his hands along Kankuro’s arms, biting his lip to quiet his whines as he positioned himself on Kankuro’s erection. Kankuro watched as Kiba placed one of Kankuro’s hands on his hip and the other in his hair. Kiba leaned back down, his own hands on Kankuro’s chest before pulling back and grinding down harder and throwing his head back with a whimper as Kankuro let go of his neck.

“God, Kiba, you’re so hot.” Kankuro murmured as he pulled Kiba in for another kiss before pulling Kiba’s hair and making his back arch again. Kiba grunted as Kankuro went after his neck, biting and sucking and not really caring if he left marks or not. They ground their hips again and Kankuro wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold on for.

“Shit- Kankuro.” Kiba whimpered, his hands gripping Kankuro’s shirt. Kankuro laid back, gripping his hands against Kiba’s hips as they both groaned. Kankuro rolled them over, so he was back on top of Kiba.

Kiba whimpered as he wrapped his legs around Kankuro and pulled him in for another kiss as they continued to grind against each other. Kiba tightened his grip on Kankuro and pulled him in close with his arms locked around his neck. Kankuro gripped both of Kiba’s hips hard and loving the cute moans Kiba made in his ear as he they both grew more frantic.

“Hey!”

Both of them froze, looking at each other with equally shocked faces before looking over to where a random guy had shouted at them.

“What are you two doing?!“

Kankuro jumped up, grabbing his jacket and pulling Kiba with him. They both ran, Kankuro fixing himself in his pants with one hand while Kiba stumbled a bit behind him. They had run all the way across the field and didn’t stop until they made it to the large, empty parking lot where they were both parked.

Thankfully, the guy hadn’t chased after them. After catching their breaths, they looked at each other before breaking out laughing.

“Holy shit-“ Holding his stomach, Kiba laughed, still holding onto Kankuro’s hand.

Kankuro was wiping the tears in his eyes from laughing so much before they looked at each other again. “Oh my god, our make up is all messed up.”

Kiba looked up at Kankuro, wiping his eye with his hand and grinned. ”Let’s go somewhere?”

Kankuro looked at Kiba, wondering what the hell just happened, not that he was complaining. Kiba pulled his hand away from Kankuro’s slowly, touching his wrist softly and looking up at Kankuro with the same hungry eyes he had earlier.

Kankuro gulped, his erection making itself known to him again. Grabbing out his keys and putting on his jacket, he gave his helmet to Kiba before hopping onto his bike. Kiba got on behind him, wrapping his arms around Kankuro’s abdomen and pressing against his back.

“I almost forgot you owned a bike.” Kiba half shouted as Kankuro started up the bike.

“That’s because I always get rides from you.” Kankuro replied before feeling his face heat up. They drove off, their conversation ending. Kankuro wasn’t sure where they’d be going, since his entire mind was a mess. His erection was slowly dying down though, which he was thankful for.

As he pulled through a few blocks, he felt Kiba shift behind him. Stopping at a stop sign, Kiba’s hands tugged lightly at the button of his jeans before wandering up Kankuro’s shirt. Kankuro pressed his back against Kiba’s chest, dropping his head back and resting it on Kiba’s shoulder.

“My place.” He half shouted before sitting back up and taking the fasted route he knew back to his condo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow my thirst for Kankuro really jumped out in this chapter hhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this so far! This au started out by me rambling on twitter, which I decided to finally type out.   
> Originally this fic was supposed to be a one shot but as I kept writing I had realized how hard it was to make it only one chapter. This will only be roughly 5 chapters, though they will be long if that's alright..!   
> If you want to yell at me on-  
> Tumblr, you can find me at @trans-mic   
> and on Twitter I'm @AcwKravitz


End file.
